OCULTO ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS
by cullenpattinson
Summary: Edward Se va pero no resiste mas y regresa a ver a Bella,que pasara cuando el mejor amigo de Bella y una vampira los quieran separar.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FAN FIC, ESPERO LES GUSTE, SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS HEE CON TODO GUSTO JAJAJA

BUENO ESTO SE HUBICA EN LUNA NUEVA CUANDO EDWARD SE VA, PERO LA HISTORIA CAMBIA EN CUANDO EL DECIDE VOLVER

PREFACIO

ESTABA SENTADO EN MEDIO DE LA SELVA, ME DISPONIA A CAZAR, YA TENIA TIEMPO QUE NO LO HACIA, DESDE QUE ME FUI, DESDE QUE LA HABIA DEJADO NO HABIA TENIDO NI UNA PIZCA DE GANAS DE SALIR A CAZAR, PERO TENIA QUE HACERLO, SIEMPRE ERA UNA OBLIGACION PARA MI PERO LOS ULTIMOS MESES NO SABIA YA NADA DE MIS NECESIDADES, SOLO SABIA UNA COSA, SOLO SABIA LO QUE NECESITABA, O MAS BIEN A QUIEN NECESITABA, ERA A ELLA, A ELLA LO QUE YO NECESITABA PARA SOBREVIVIR, CAZABA Y CAZABA PERO NUNCA ME SATISFACIA NADA, LO SABIA, POR MAS QUE QUISIERA NEGARLO BELLA ERA LA UNICA QUE PODRIA LIBERARME DE ESTE TORMENTO, LO UNICO QUE QUERIA HACER ERA VERLA, SABER SI MI PARTIDA LE HABIA ECHO BIEN, NO QUIERA REGRESAR A FORKS PORQUE EN MI INTERIOR SABIA QUE SI REGRESABA JAMAS TENDRIA LAS FUERZAS PARA IRME DE NUEVO DE SU LADO, PERO NECESITABA SABER COMO ESTABA, ASI QUE TOME MI DESICION POR MAS DIFICIL O EQUIVOCADA QUE ESTA FUERA TENIA QUE HACERLO


	2. El Regreso

PRIMER CAP:EL REGRESO

EDWARD POV

YA HACIA TIEMPO QUE NO ESTABA EN FORKS, POR LO QUE REGRESAR AQUI ME TRAIA INFINIDAD DE RECUERDOS, TANTO DE MI FAMILIA, COMO DE EL INSTITUTO, RECUERDOS FELICIES Y ALA VEZ TRIZTES, AUN NO SABIA SI HACIA LO CORRECTO PERO COMO BIEN HABIA DICHO TENIA QUE INTENTARLO, CORRI POR EL BOSQUE TRATANDO DE LLEGAR A AQUEL LUGAR QUE ME LA RECORDABA NO SABIA COMO IBA REACCIONAR EN CUANTO LA ENCONTRARA PERO TENIA QUE PREPARAME PRIMERO....

EN CORTO TIEMPO LLEGUE AL PRADO, NUESTRO PRADO, NO PODIA CREERLO PERO CUANDO LLEGUE PUDE OLER SU ESCENCIA ME GOLPEO TAN FUERTE QUE ME DEJE ENVOLVER POR ELLA, EN UN INSTANTE ALGO SURGIO DENTRO DE MI, QUERIA OIR SU VOZ, DESEABA VOLVER A OIR SU HERMOSA VOZ ASI QUE LO INTENTE DESDE AHI, COMENZE A INDAGAR EN LAS MENTES DE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS HABITANTES DE FORKS, TENIA QUE ENCONTRALA TENIA QUE SABER DONDE ESTABA...CUANDO EN UNA DE TANTAS MENTES LA ESCUCHE, NO PODIA CREER LO MUCHO QUE HABIA EXTRAÑADO OIRLA, PERO LA OI REIR, ELLA SE REIA...

Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?-Alguien le dijo, pero quien era el, quien era la persona que estaba viendo a Bella en...en donde? en una moto?, Bella que estas haciendo?-me dije a mi mismo, se ha vuelto loca, como se atreve a subirse a una moto, acaso no me habia prometido no hacer nada tonto, ESTO ES ESTUPIDO Y TEMERARIO-me dije sin pensarlo pero ella reacciono como si me hubiese escuchado....En un instante vi que estaba apunto de caerse. ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES MATARTE?-volvi a decir, pero de nuevo ella parecia escucharme, no, no puedo ver mas esto es suficiente...

Despeje mi mente, para no observarla mas, pero me habia sorprendido tanto escucharla reir, pero si la desicion de dejarla era presisamente por eso porque queria que ella fuera feliz, entonces porque me dolia, porque me dolia tanto oirla reir, ni tu mismo te entiendes Edward Cullen, me dije a mis adentros, ella es feliz, me repetia una y otra vez, es todo lo que querias ver no?-me seguia diciendo...Entonces porque sigo aqui, si todo lo que queria saber ya lo sabia, ella era feliz sin mi, pero ....Yo podre ser feliz sin ella?-Lo sabia tenia que irme, tenia que cumplir la promesa que le habia echo, de irme como si nunca hubiera existido, pero porque demonios no podia?, porque al pensar en irme mis piernas no se movian?- Fue ahi entonces cuando lo decidi...

Me quedare, solo un tiempo solo hasta que este 100% por ciento seguro que ella es completamente feliz, aunque me duela verla sonreir, aunque me duele verla sonreirle a alguien mas que no fuera a mi, pero no habia otra opcion, sabia que si no estaba seguro jamas podria irme de nuevo.-


	3. Oculto

SEGUNDO CAP: OCULTO

Corri hasta llegar a mi casa, sabia que ese era el unico lugar donde podria quedarme, claro que sabia que habia otro lugar donde queria pasar la noche, queria correr e ir a lado de ella como aquellas noches que pasabamos juntos, ella dormida como un angel y yo era su guardian, velando siempre sus sueños, pero hoy era diferente, yo ya no estaba con ella, deseaba tanto poder regresar a aquellos dias..No Edward no puedes? - me repetia una y otra vez... asi que solo se me ocurrio una cosa....

BELLA POV

Estaba exausta despues de haber pasado el dia con Jake, estaba tan cansada, nunca habia sentido lo que senti hoy, desde hace mucho no sentia felicidad, y hoy por increible que pareciera la habia sentido, pero...no era por Jacob, tampoco por haberme subido a una moto, de pronto pense....De verdad me subi a una moto?- Me dije sorprendida- Ja, nunca pense hacer eso, como pude hacer eso?- Dije algo asustada- Vamos Bella reacciona que estas haciendo?- Me sentia tonta haciendo cosas completamente arriesgadas, pero por alguna razon la felicidad que sentia era por eso, lo escuche, hoy escuche su voz en mi oido, pero como podia ser eso, el no estaba el se habia ido y me habia dejado, pero hoy, hoy lo senti tan cerca de mi, de echo un lo sentia, Te estas volviendo loca Bella?- me cuestione, pero sabia que aunque asi fuera, aunque supiera que me estaba volviendo loca, hoy habia sido el dia mas feliz desde que el se fue, asi que me quede ahi sola en mi cuarto solo pensando y recordando su voz delicada en mi oido aun podia escucharla como si en realidad el hubiera estado ahi, de pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos...

Toc, Toc, Toc- Bella estas ahi?- Dijo Charlie-Si papa entra aqui estoy, Charlie siempre se preocupaba de que estuviera bien, realmente tenia miedo de que pudiera o quisiera hacer algo tonto, no si se realmente algun dia lo pense, me habia sentido tan vacia estos ultimos meses que ya nada valia la pena, pero con Jake a mi lado algo habia cambiado, solo un poco, el hacia que mi vida pareciera volver a tener sentido, y digo solo un poco porque siempre me faltaria algo para completar mi existencia....o mas bien alguien-

Como te fue hoy hija, que tal te la pasaste en casa de Jake?- me pregunto Charlie, no sabia que contestarle, si le decia que me habia subido a una moto estaba casi segura que pondria el grito en el cielo-Muy bien papa, la verdad esque Jake es muy bueno para eso de los autos, digo no se mucho de eso pero hoy que estuve con el aprendi varias cosas, al menos ya se como cambiarle el aceite a mi auto- Jajajaja, si ese chico es muy bueno en eso, bueno solo queria pasar a decirte que voy a salir a seattle el dia de hoy por lo tanto no podre llegar a cenar, para que no me esperes Bella- Genial me iva a quedar sola todo lo que resta de la tarde- Pense para mi misma, claro papa no te preocupes solo ten cuidado y si lo cres posbile mejor regresa por la mañana es muy peligroso que te vengas manejando desde alla, esta bien?- Claro hija no te preocupes, bueno me voy, cuidate mucho y cierra bien las puertas, adios- Adios papa....

Como se suponia que iva a pasar la tarde ahora, no tenia tareas que hacer, ya le habia escrito a mi Madre, que siempre estaba preocupada por mi, esta vez le hizo feliz que mi correo no sonara tan deprimente....

Bien ahora que hago?- Me dije, pero una cosa paso por mi cabeza, era algo tonta lo sabia, pero tenia tantas ganas de hacerlo, tenia tantas ganas de volver a escucharlo, pero...Como demonios voy a logar eso?- dije no se si enojada o desesperada.

Solo ay una cosa que puedo hacer, me dije, y sin pernsarlo dos veces tome las llaves de mi auto y sali de la casa, solo habia una cosa que queria hacer y era oir de nuevo su voz y habia un lugar donde al menos estaba segura que podria recordarla, si era ahi, en su casa, podria ir y tratar de recordarlo una vez mas.....

EDWARD POV...

Se me ocurrio ir directo a mi piano y comenzar de nuevo a tocar, no sabia a ciencia cierta que queria tocar o componer, pero al final me sente y deslise mis dedos por el piano, comenzo una melodia hermosa aquella que habia compuesto para ella, aun recordaba como Bella me habia inspirado a escribir esta hermosa cancion, segui tocando, pasando de una nota a otra, llegue a repetir la misma melodia no se cuantas veces, cuando pude escuchar el rugir de un auto acercandose ala casa...

Nooo!!!- Casi grite al saber de donde venia y de que auto salia ese sonido- Es ella, pero que hace aqui, no puede ser, no puede verme- aunque honestamente deseaba tanto que me viera y deseaba tanto verla y poder gritarle lo mucho que queria estar con ella, pero no, eso era imposible, cerre de inmediato el piano y enseguida apage las luces de la casa, no ella no podia saber que habia alguien en la casa...la oi bajarse de su auto, pero no podia escuchar si se acercaba o no, decidi mirar por una de las ventanas....Dios mio, esta hermosa- Me dije con un dolor enorme porque me di cuenta que jamas dejaria de amarla, aunque ella fuera feliz sin mi yo jamas dejaria de sentir el amor tan inmenso que sentia por ella...

La vi titubear, dando un paso adelante luego regresaba otro hacia atras....Porque estaba aqui?- pense deseando que ella nunca se fuera....pero ella comenzo a decir algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar, en realidad susurraba algo, queria oirla, queria escuchar su voz, pero...Y si me veia, y si descubria que estoy aqui?...baje las escaleras tan rapido como pude para que ella no se diera cuenta...y la vi tan de cerca, tan hermosa, tan adorable, que casi rompo una de las cortinas que sostenia mi mano...mis miedos se sobresaltaron cuando vi que se dirigia a abrir la puerta, pero sabia que no entraria puesto que estaba cerrada.....cerrada?- noo, olvide cerrar la puerta!!!!-

BELLA POV

Me sorprendi al ver que la puerta estaba abierta...Olvidarian cerrarla antes de irse?- no, a ellos no se les olvidaria algo asi, pero no preste atencion a ese detalle...Entre despacio para no hacer ruido...No hacer ruido?- pero si no ay nadie Bella, como supones que molestaras a alguien si no ay nada, ni nadie en esta casa- me preguntaba una y otra vez que hacia ahi, porque habia ido, pero algo me decia que tenia que estar ahi, que ahi en esa casa vacia habia algo que tenia que ver, algo que tenia que descubrir....cuando sin pensarlo mis ojos giraron y pude ver.....

El enorme piano, estaba frente a mi, sin dudarlo me acerque, me sente y comenze a recordar como el lo tocaba, como sus hermosas manos me deleitaban con esas hermosas melodias, cuando me estaba adentrando a mis sueños, oir que algo se cayo en la otra sala....Quien anda ahi?- pregunte asustada....Hola? ahi alguien ahi?-

Tranquila Bella- me dije ami misma-aqui no ay nadie, tal vez fue el aire que tumbo algo, pero la curiosidad me mataba, camine despacio hacia la otra sala, y pude ver una silueta detras de las cortinas, mi corazon se paralizo, no, esa no es la deduccion a lo que senti, quiero decir...mi corazon practicamente dejo de latir, porque pude ver que esa silueta se parecia ala de el, pude ver que esa silueta incluso era igual ala de el.....Quien anda ahi?- Sal ahora mismo?- Grite llena de esperanza...si es el porque se ocultaria?- me pregunte....justo cuando comenze a avanzar mas.....algo paso....


	4. Verdades y Mentiras

TERCER CAP: VERDADES Y MENTIRAS

BELLA POV

Bella?...Bella que haces aqui?-Jacob?- dije sorprendida, que hace Jacob aqui?- Bella tienes que salir de aqui vamonos- lo ignore y volvi a voltear hacia las cortinas- pero no pude ver nada, lo que habia visto, o lo que me habia pareceido ver ya no estaba ahi- Que haces aqui jacob?- Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti Bella...sin contestarle sali rapido de la casa ya no tenia caso estar ahi....pero Jacob logro alcanzarme y me jalo del brazo...

Espera- el demando- A donde vas, aun no me has contestado que hacias ahi adentro- me moleste de inmediato, a fin de cuentas a el que le importaba si yo estaba ahi- Jacob eso es algo que no te importa asi que porfavor ya no me preguntes- pero senti que de nuevo jalo mi brazo y logro que volteara a ver su rostro que lo tenia a solo pocos sentimetros del mio, eso hizo que me sintiera incomoda-..

Es por el no es cierto?- El me grito, casi reclamandome...No te entiendo de que hablas?- le dije tratando de ignorar de quien hablaba..Bella no soy tonto, se perfectamente que estas aqui por el, ya dejalo ir Bella, dejalo de una vez, el no te quiere, nunca te quiso, tu misma me lo dijiste- Lo que me estaba diciendo me estaba doliendo demasiado, no queria escucharlo, no queria recordar de nuevo que el no me queria...Callate ya Jacob, callate de una vez- No Bella no me voy a callar es mejor que alguien te lo diga de una buena vez, entiendelo el ya no esta, y no va a regresar, el esta quien sabe donde disfrutando de sus viajes y todo su maldito dinero sin pensar en como te tiene aqui, date otra oportunidad ve a tu alrededor, el no es todo en el mundo, ay muchos mas de los que te puedes enamorar, muchos que jamas te dejarian y que jamas te lastimarian- Las palabras de Jacob me estaban lastimando, pero y si tenia razon? y si me estaba aferrando a el, y que pasaba si lo dejaba ir, podria darme otra oportunidad?- Me quede callada un momento tratando de saber en lo que estaba pensando, pero llegue a una conclusion-...Nooo, no puedo Jacob, no puedo, mas bien no quiero- Lo grite tanto que parecia que estaba confensando algo que no me habia atrevido a decir durante tanto tiempo y yo misma habia querido negar- Entiendeme Jacob no puedo dejar de pensar en el, no puedo, nooo quieroo, desde que lo conoci se convirtio en todo mi ser, todo mi mundo giraba al rededor de el-

Queria sacarlo, sacar todo lo que no habia podido gritar desde que lo vi darme la espalda e irse- Pero al mismo tiempo sabia que le estaba haciendo daño a Jacob-...Pero el ya no esta Bella, tienes que olvidarlo- De pronto las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y me tumbe en mis rodillas dejandome caer en el suelo- Ya lo se, se que el se fue, se que el me dijo que ya no me queria, pero no me importa, no me importa que no me quiera, yo lo amo y lo amare durante el tiempo que yo viva, y ruego por dios que no sea larga, no quiero vivir si no es con el, no me interesa nadie mas Jacob, solo lo quiero a el y siempre lo querre a el, sin su voz, sin su aliento,sin sus besos, sin sus caricias, me siento perdida, sin rumbo alguno- No podia parar de llorar y Jacob me sostuvo de los brazos y me levanto lentamente..

Perdoname Bella, no quise que te pusieras asi, en serio perdoname- Me dijo tiernamente y ala vez dolido por todo lo que yo habia dicho- Se que nunca voy a poder hacer que me quieras o me ames como lo amas a el, lo se Bella pero..Detente Jacob .- Lo detuve antes de que siguiera con algo que no sabia como iva a controlar, no podia hacerle mas daño a Jacob, el era una persona especial para mi pero sabia que nunca podria corresponderle como el queria-Me limpie las lagrimas y trate de calmarme, te parece si nos vamos?, solo quiero irme a dormir porfavor.... Bella vamos-.....Espera, dime tu que hacias aqui Jacob?- realmente no me habia dado cuenta de como el me habia encontrado....-Hemm es algo que te explicare despues, pero vamos que ya es tarde-....-Ok, vamonos, pero deberas contarmelo luego...

EDWARD POV

Despues de haberme escapado fui a esconderme detras de los arboles para poder verla partir, no podia creer lo cerca que estaba de ella, no creia lo cerca que habia estado ella de descubrirme pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, no podia creer lo que mis oidos habian escuchado, ella aun me amaba, tanto como yo a ella, Bella estaba sufriendo igual que yo,

me necesitaba, deseaba tenerme a su lado tanto como yo la necesitaba con migo , pero ahora con esta revelacion que haria- Podria aparecer hoy en su ventana y rogarle que me deje regresar a su lado?- No Edward no puedes, no la puedes condenar a vivir arriesgando su vida siempre que este a tu lado no puedes- Me conteste a mi mismo, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar, asi que decidi irme a correr al bosque, tenia que pensar, tenia que decidir, yo la queria a mi lado tanto como ella a mi pero necesitaba pensar, segui corriendo hasta que llegue al rio y ahi me recoste muy cerca del agua, queria aclarar mis pensamientos...Dure mucho tiempo ahi recostado, si ella no era feliz yo regresaria haci era como me lo habia prometido, pero ese chico al que ella llamo Jacob, el la queria, estoy seguro que el la ama, estaria yo dispuesto a dejarle el camino libre con ella?- No demasiado doloroso, pero si el la hiciera feliz, si tan solo el lograra que se enamorara de el, ella viviria feliz siendo humana y teniendo una familia, algo que yo jamas le podria ofrecer, algo que yo jamas podria llegar a cumplir.- Pero depronto el dolor llego de nuevo- Oh Bella Te amoooooo,no puedo estar sin ti,no puedooooo.- mire al cielo tratando de mitigar el intenso dolor que me producia el dejarla ir, estoy seguro que en este momento si yo fuera humano estaria llorando y tendria desecho el corazon-.

CHARLIE POV

Nunca pense que el trabajo que tenia era seguir y buscar huellas extrañas en el bosque, sabia que se habian acabado los ataques desde hace tiempo, pero ahora que buscaba?- Charlie tememos por la seguridad de todos los habitantes de Forks, se nos ha informado que se han visto osos cerca de la zona, sera mejor que vallan a investigar pero tengan cuidado- Me habia dicho el comandante antes de venir hasta aca, pero al mismo tiempo que me preocupaban los problemas de Forks estaba mas preocupado por Bella, no queria dejarla mucho tiempo sola, sabia que habia mejorado con la presencia de Jacob en su vida, pero no estaba seguro que hubiera sanado del todo, en el fondo sabia que ella aun lo esperaba, por mas que ella quisiera negarlo, o intentara parecer que ya lo habia superado lo podia ver en sus ojos, aun podia ver esa tristeza en sus ojos, aun se notaba el vacio en su corazon desde que Sam la encontro en el bosque, aun seguia viendo sus ojos tristes esperando cualquier señal por parte de el, nunca pense que mi hija sintiera algo tan grande por ese muchacho en tan poco tiempo, pero mi duda mas grande era el porque le habia echo tanto daño su partida siempre me habia parecido que era un amor pasajero pero cuando paso el tiempo y la vi sin vida como si no tuviera corazon, o peor aun como si no tuviera alma, era como si se la hubieran arrancado-

Hey charlie por aqui- Uno de mis compañeros me llamo. Que pasa, que encontraste?- vi al piso y vi una huella enorme, pero no era la de un oso era aun mas grande que la de un oso - Que es esto, no entiendo?- no podia entender que era lo que aterraba a Forks- Esperame aqui voy a ver que encuentro por la zona del rio, cualquier cosa que pase recuerda llamarme por el radio esta bien- Me fui caminando despacio para que nadie pudiera oirme sabia que en el bosque habia muchos animales pero no estaba seguro de que era lo que habia por ahi acechandonos, cuando mis ojos vieron algo que no podia creer- Es Edward el que esta recostado ahi?- Me dije a mi mismo- No, no puede ser, que hace el aqui?- no hice ruido para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahi- Ese miserable como se le ocurre regresar, pero esto no se va a quedar asi, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hija- pero me detuve antes de que el me viera- No, sera mejor que no me acerque, aun no se a acercado a Bella ya lo hubiera sabido, pero no lo voy a permitir, si esta aqui tal vez intente buscarla, no, no voy a dejar que ese desgraciado se acerque a mi hija, no permitire que la felicidad que Jacob le esta dando el venga a robarsela eso no lo permitire- De inmediato deje la expedicion y sali directamente a Forks tenia que asegurarme de que Bella estaba bien de que ese magnacido no se le acercara, no lo queria ni a medio metro de ella...

En cuanto llegue ala casa entre rapidamente y vi que Bella estaba preparando la cena en la cocina- Papa?, que haces aqui?- Ella me pregunto con un tono extraño- Hem, como que, que hago aqui hija, si esta es mi casa- me estaba poniendo nervioso, ahora se de donde saco Bella lo malo que se le daba mentir- Papa, eso ya lo se, pero dijiste que no regresarias para la cena que paso?- No sabia que contestarle, las manos comenzaron a sudarme- Papa, que te pasa estas muy nervioso, te sientes bien?- No, no podia decirle que el habia regresado y por su tono y hasta por sus mismos ojos veia que ella aun no lo sabia, tenia que mentir, tenia que esconderle que el habia regresado, pero como iva a hacer para que el se alejara de ella, o no mas bien como iva a hacer que ella se alejara de el- Bella hija creo que tenemos que hablar- Solo hubo una solucion que vino a mi mente, y esa era.....Creo que tendras que irte a Jacksonville con tu madre....


	5. Huyendo

HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO, SOY NUEVITA EN ESTO ASI QUE DISCULPENME SI ME PIERDO Y NO LES CONTESTO JEJEJE PERO GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO

AQUI LES DEJO EL SIG CAPITULO...QUE LOS DISFRUTEN...

Este Cap, esta dedicado a ustedes:

Hadelqui

bekyabc2

Anto story

Gracias por sus reviews.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________

HUYENDO

Despues de que Charlie me habia dicho que tendria que irme a Jacksonville, jamas pense reaccionar como lo hice, nunca le habia gritado asi a mi padre..

-Quee!!!, a que te refieres con que tengo que irme Papa?- le dije con un tono que yo misma desconoci

-Hija tienes que distraerte, pensar enotras cosas y alla sera mas facil- Me dijo Charlie

-Acaso ya no quieres que viva con tigo?- Tenia que encontrar una manera de que sintiera mal y no me obligara a irme

-Nooo!!- Me grito- Claro que quiero que vivas conmigo pero..

De pronto se quedo pensativo sin nada que decir, no sabia bien porque queria que me fuera, pero de algo estaba segura, el escondia algo, yo era tan parecida a el, que sabia exactamente cuando ocultaba cosas.

-No voy a discutir mas con tigo Papa, no pienso irme de Forks, entendiste- Por el tono que utilize en vez de decirselo, se lo grite.

No deje siquiera que me contestara y me dirigi a las escaleras , pense que ahi quedaria toda la discusion pero las palabras que dijo me sorprendieron

-Entonces encontrare la manera de obligarte para que vallas- Me dijo y vi en sus ojos que era verdad

No di la vuelta y me encerre en mi habitacion, estaba sorprendida de lo que habia pasado, acaso Charlie realmente no me quieria aqui?, tal vez se habia cansado de mi, aunque no me sorprendia ultimamente todas las personas se estaban hartando de mi comportamiento, pero no queria ni pensar en la idea de marcharme, no queria pensar en estar en otro lugar donde el no hubiera estado.

-No!, Yo voy a quedarme aqui, pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste- Me repetia una y otra vez

Sali de mi habitacion para ir a darme un buen baño, tenia que relajarme y pensar con claridad, pero no pude evitar oir hablando por telefono a Charlie, trate de no hacer ruido y me dispuse a escuchar..

-Si asi es, es por eso que quiero que me ayudes Jacob- Decia charlie

-Jacob?, esta hablando con Jacob de como sacarme de aqui?, ok Bella no hagas suposiciones y sigue oyendo- Pense solo para mi.

-Si, si, es por eso que quiero que se valla- Repetia Charlie-

-Ok, ok, entonces cuento con tigo, pero ni una palabra de esto a Bella ya lo sabes, sii enseguida llamare a Rene para que la valla a buscar en cuanto llegue, entonces esta misma noche, de acuerdo- Decia mi Padre

No podia articular palabra que era lo que estaba oyendo a mi padre y a Jacob aliados para lograr que me fuera?

-Gracias de nuevo Jacob- Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo Charlie cuando colgo.

Regrese despacio a mi cuarto

-Esta noche?- Repeti

-Pero porque Jacob le ayudaria a Charlie?- No lo podia entender por mas que lo pensaba no entendia

-Acaso el tampoco me queria, despues de lo que le dije hoy realmente no lo dudaba le habia echo mucho daño con mis palabras, pero estaba desconcertada que demonios pasaba con migo que hacia que la gente que queria me despreciara, primero Edward, luego Charlie y ahora Jake. De pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas y no pude controlarlas.

-Pero nadie me va a mover de aqui, asi tenga que amarrarme a un arbol no haran que me valla- Me dije aun con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Cuando oir a Charlie tocar la puerta.

-Bella, puedo hablar con tigo?- Me pregunto Charlie

-Bien veamos que planeas Papa- Dije con la voz baja

-Entra papa- Le conteste

El entro algo serio cualquiera que fuera su plan con migo no funcionaria.

-Hija acabo de hablar con tu madre y necesita que vallas a Jacksonville, esta pasando por algo muy fuerte y le gustaria que estuvieras con ella- Me dijo con el rostro realmente preocupado, como si lo que dijera fuera enverdad verdad

-Asi que este es el plan- Pense

-Que pasa papa, que le ocurre a mi Mama?- realmente sone como si estuviera creyendo lo que me decia

-Parece que Phil se fue y esta desecha, hija tienes que estar con ella, realmente te necesita- Me dijo

-Ok ire, no te preocupes Papa estar con ella- Le asegure

-Eres muy buena cariño, le he pedido a Jacob que te lleve yo tendre que salir, pero el vendra por ti en unas horas-

-Claro Papa estare lista solo dame unos minutos para prepararme- Le dije

-Porsupuesto que si, ventre a verte en cuanto llegue Jacob- Y se fue

En cuanto mi padre salio, recogi todo lo que pude de ropa y la guarde en una pequeña maleta, no estaba segura a donde me iria pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar Forks y la unica forma era escaparme de ahi. Sali con cuidado por la ventana y me pegue no se cuantas veces tratando de bajar sin hacer nada de ruido.

-Ay, como hacia esto Edward!!.- Bueno el era un vampiro Bella no le costaba trabajo treparse a un arbol- Me dije a mi misma

Por fin llegue al suelo, claro me cai de un senton, golpeandome fuerte, pero sin hacer mucho ruido, para mi suerte mi maleta no pesaba y me fue facil lanzarla primero, de inmediato sali corriendo hacia el bosque.

-Y a donde voy a ir?- Me pregunte

No podia quedarme en el bosque era muy peligroso, Jacob se habia alidado con mi padre asi que tampoco podria ir ahi, no podria irme con Angela o Jesica no queria darles molestias ademas nuestra amistad no estaba del todo caminando mientras decidia a donde iria a refugiarme, de pronto pense en el unico lugar donde podria estar y sabia que no me encontrarian.

-La puerta estaba abierta, asi que podre entrar sin ningun problema- Me decia a mi misma

La casa Cullen era mi refugio perfecto.


	6. Como la Primera Noche

ESTE CAP ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y SALUDOS ALAS QUE SIGEN ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS!!!

Este Cap, esta dedicado a ustedes:

Hadelqui

bekyabc2

Anto story

Gracias por sus reviews.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::....

COMO LA PRIMERA NOCHE

Llegue ala casa completamente cansada, nunca habia caminado tanto, los pies me dolian lo unico que queria era llegar. Cuando llegue abri la puerta y si, tal como habia pasado en la tarde estaba abierta, entre y encendi las luces, ya habia olvidado lo hermosa que era la casa de los Cullen, aun estando vacia parecia como si tuviera vida propia. Ahi siempre me habia sentido bien, como si enrealidad estuviera en mi hogar.

Deje mis cosas en la sala, y me sente en el piso a descansar un poco. Despues de cerrar los ojos por un rato del cansancio me levante y segui caminando por toda la casa, recorriendo cada rincon de ella, despues me dirigi al segundo piso, habia solo una habitacion ala cual queria ir, y en cuanto llegara mi dolor comenzaria de nuevo, pero no me importo y segui subiendo hasta llegar al puerta del cuarto de el. Seguia tal y como antes, solo faltaba el para hacerla perfecta.

Me sente en el sofa y comenze a divisar toda la habitacion, cada cosa que habia ahi, todo me recordaba a el, solte un suspiro y me recoste, estaba tan cansada. No podia creer que su aroma aun seguia en ese sillon, aspire tratando de invadirme de ella, y de un momento a otro me quede profundamente formida.

EDWARD POV

Me levante de mi largo reposo y me di cuenta de que ya era de noche, que rapido se pasaba el tiempo cuando estaba pensando, tenia que regresar a casa, aun no habia decidido nada pero me sorprendi en la manera que me deje llevar por mis pensamientos. De estar seguro de que no puedo dormir juraria que habia tenido un sueño.

Pensaba en cada uno de los momentos que pase con Bella, cada beso, cada caricia, aun podia recordar como sabian sus labios, dulces como la miel, no, eran aun mejor que la miel. Pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaba verla dormir, como veia su hermoso cuerpo recostado en la cama, cuanto extrañaba el recostarme a su lado cada noche y el besar sus labios cada amanecer.

-No pasara nada si voy por esta noche, solo quiero verla. No! mas bien necesito verla- Me decia tratando de convencerme que tenia que ir-

No lo pense si quiera dos veces cuando me encamine a su casa, llegue muy rapido pues mi necesidad era incontenible. Me sorprendio que al llegar las luces seguian prendidas, ya era muy tarde y Charlie nunca se dormia noche.

-Que pasara?- Frunci el ceño y me escondi detras de un arbol cerca de la ventana

-No se a donde se fue Jake, cuando subi ya no estaba, solo vi que la ventana estaba abierta- Decia Charlie con un tono muy preocupado

-Se fue?, Como que se fue?, a donde?- Dije en voz baja

-Espero que el maldito de Edward Cullen no se la haya llevado, sabia que no tardaria mucho en buscarla pero esto ya es demasiado- Charlie seguia diciendo al telefono

-Oh no!,Charlie sabia que yo estaba aqui-Me tape la boca en un gesto de sorpresa- Se lo habra dicho a ella?, Por eso se iria para no verme?- No podia dejar de preguntarme porque se habia ido

-Si, lo se, por eso no se lo dije- Dijo Charlie-

-Bueno ahi esta mi respuesta- Dije muy bajo

-Pero ella es tan terca, estoy eguro que huyo para que no la mandara con su madre- Charlie cerro los ojos y se toco una de las sienes

-Entonces ella aun no sabe que regrese- Pense- Pero a donde te fuiste Bella?-Me preguntaba una y otra vez

Recorde que Charlie menciono que estaba la ventana abierta, asi que supuse que habia salido por ahi. Sali hacia la parte de atras y comense a seguir su olor. Ja! si como imagine se callo, aun seguiran sus manos dibujadas en la tierra.

Segui su olor aun mas hasta llegar al bosque, no entendia, acaso estaria sola en el bosque?, deje de supone cosas y seguir caminando hasta donde su escencia me guiaba, cuando lo descubri.

-Nooo!, Ella se fue a mi casa, no, no ,no, eso no puede ser- Me fui corriendo y gritando por el bosque. Como podia ella estar en mi casa, como se le ocurrio ir a ese lugar.

Cuando por fin llegue mis suposiciones fueron ciertas, las luces estaban encendidas. Pero donde estaba ella, no podia verla desde afuera.

-Parece que tendre que entrar- Dije por lo bajo

No queria entrar por la puerta principal asi que subi por el arbol que quedaba al lado de mi habitacion, subi y entre por la ventana.

Fue entonces cuando la vi, recostada en el sofa, estaba dormida y tenia su mano sosteniendo fuertemente una parte del sillon como si no quisiera soltarlo. Me recordo la primera noche que fui a verla a su casa, tan hermosa y tan dulce.

Entre muy despacio para que no pudiera escucharme, me quede paralizado enfrente de ella, era como ver un angel y quedar completamente deslumbrado por su bellesa.

-Oh Edward donde estas?- Ella dijo mi nombre, estaba hablando en sueños como siempre

Si!. Era como aquellos dias en que cada noche la oia pronunciar mi nombre.

-Tienes que salir de aqui Edward- Me decia a mi mismo

Sabia que si me quedaba un minuto mas, la despertaria y le diria lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Cuando me di vuelta la escuche...

-Edward?- Su voz ya no era como la primera vez-

Me volvi a girar y en efecto se habia despertado y me veia con una mirada extraña, como si pensara que yo no era real.

-Bella?- Fue todo lo que pude decir

-Eres tu, en realidad eres tu?- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Si, soy yo- No tuve otro remedio que confesarlo, su sonrisa me habia debilitado

En un instante se puso de pie justo frente a mi y me toco el rostro con sus dedos delicadamente. Yo estaba shockeado, estaba sintiendo su piel una vez mas.

-No estoy soñando verdad?- Lo decia como si se lo repitiera asi misma

Bajo la mirada y quito su mano de mi rostro

-Que pasa?- Le pregunte desconcertado

-Ay, disculpa por mi reaccion yo no queria...- Hizo una pausa.- Me ire en un momento, esque pense que no habia nadie en la casa, perdoname, tal vez tengas cosas que hacer- Estaba diciendo mientras se movia hacia atras

-Bella, espera a donde vas?- Le dije detendiendola del brazo

-Voy por mis cosas y a buscar donde quedarme- Dijo con tristeza en los ojos

-No!, yo no quiero que te vallas- Le dije un poco molesto, como iva a querer que se fuera

-Esque alomejor te estoy quitando el tiempo, en serio Edward perdon por las molestias- Se dio media vuelta y siguio caminando

La tome de la cintura y la detuve.

-Bella, no entiendes, acaso no vas a preguntarme porque esto aqui?- Le dije tratando de evitar que saliera por la puerta.

-Bueno no es tu deber decirme, tal vez tengas algunas cosas que resolver no lo se- Sus ojos parecian extrañados

-Ok, te lo voy a decir, si prometes no irte de acuerdo?- Tenia que decirle la verdad no podia ocultarlo mas

-Ok, te escucho- Se sento de nuevo en el sofa

No sabia por donde empezar, lo unico que queria era saltarme todas las explicaciones y decirle que la amaba con todo mi ser, pero ella se merecia una explicacion despues de todo el daño que le habia echo.

Aun estabamos en la obscuridad de la habitacion y asi era mejor no queria que viera mi cara de culpabilidad.

-Bella, estoy aqui por ti, vine a verte, queria saber como estabas, queria saber si eras feliz- Cerre mis ojos para no ver su expresion, pero podia oir su corazon latir muy fuerte, como deseaba poder leer su mente en este momento

-Que?, no entiendo, como que querias ver si yo era feliz?- Su voz era molesta

-Si. necesitaba saber si mi partida te habia echo bien, no queria....- Quise seguir pero ella me interrumpio

-Edward, como iva yo a ser feliz? tu cres que ivas a venir y a encontrarme saltando de gusto- Volteo su cara hacia la ventana y pude notar que lloraba.

-Entiendeme Bella, tenia que intentarlo, no podia arriesgarte mas de lo que ya lo hacia cada vez que estabas con migo- Sentia que iva a romperme en pedazos

-Cuando regrese lo unico que hice fue buscarte entre las mentes de todo Forks, y cuando te encontre riendote y feliz disfrutando de tu vida humana junto a ese muchacho, supe que habia tomando una buena decicion- Estaba siendo tan sincero con ella.

-Como?, dijiste que me viste con Jake, entonces lo que oir, realmente si lo oi?- Me dijo tan sorpendida como yo.

-Que?- Le pregunte

-Ese dia escuche tu voz, te escuche regañarme por lo de las motods- Su sonrisa volvio a aparecer

-No comprendo el porque de eso, pero de cualquier forma no debi volver y lo siento mucho, pero tenia que saber que estabas bien- Me calme y me sente a su lado.

Ella volteo a verme con esos ojos que tanto habia extrañado

-Edward puedo confesarte algo?- Me desconcertaron sus palabras

-Si, porsupuesto- Dije intrigado

-Pero me prometes no decirselo a nadie?- Me pregunto

-Te lo prometo- no tenia mas opcion

-Bien. Tu una vez me dijiste que yo era una muy mala actriz, realmente me crei eso en serio, y me dije a mi misma que jamas podria mentirle a nadie, puesto que era tan mala mentirosa que siempre me descubririan- Su confesion me desconcerto

-Y eso que significa- Estaba perdido

-Pues que si soy buena actriz, porque de verdad realmente te creiste que estaba feliz.- Ella agacho la cabeza

-Bella, tu estabas feliz, lo note en tu rostro cuando te vi sonreir.- Le asegure

-Una cara nunca refleja lo que dice el corazòn, yo pude aver sonreido ese dia, pero en mi interior estaba derramando lagrimas, tantas que casi me ahogo en ellas.- Sus ojos se posaron en los mios

-Yo jamas podre ser feliz mientras tu no estes, no importa que no me quieras Edward, yo siempre sere feliz mientras tu existas en este mundo.- Volvio a bajar la mirada

Ya no pude soportarlo mas y le dije lo que queria decirle, tome su delicado rostro y volvi a ver sus ojos.

-No sabes cuanto me dolio decirte esas palabras, palabras que jamas llegue ni llegare a sentir, no sabes cuanto me dolio verte sonreir, y saber que si podrias vivir sin mi, porque yo jamas podria hacerlo sin ti, eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado en toda mi existencia, lo mas dulce, lo mas bello, cada minuto, cada hora y cada dia que estuve alejado de ti fue como morir, senti la muerte tan de cerca.

Tome su rostro con mis dos manos y por fin dije las dos palabras que queria gritar.

-Te amo- Cerre mis ojos y bese su frente esperando su respuesta

Ella levanto su mano y tomo la mia, podia oir su corazon casi estallar.

-Tu cres que esto- Hizo una pausa y paso mi mano por su corazòn el cual latia a mil por hora- Tu cres que alguien mas lo podra provocar?- continuo

-No lo se-Fue todo lo que conteste

-Nunca. nadie jamas podra provocar lo que tu provocas en mi.- Cerro los ojos. De pronto paso mi mano recorriendo su cuerpo hasta su cintura.

-Sienteme Edward, siente todo este amor que tengo para ti brotando en cada sentimetro de mi cuerpo y de mi alma.

No lo dude ni un segundo y la bese. Puse mis labios junto a los de ella, los senti tan calidos tan deliciosos, la bese como jamas lo habia hecho. Ella enredo sus brazos en mi cuello pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, y lo sentir, la deseaba tanto como la amaba, y ella me amaba y me deseaba igual, sabia que no podia perder el contro asi que despacio despege mis labios.

-Para Bella, lo estoy perdiendo- Dije con mis voz agitada

-Entonces pierdelo, pierde el control Edward no me importa quiero amarte, quiero estar con tigo, quiero que me ames tanto como yo a ti- Me susurro

-Te amo Bella, y te deseo y eso lo sabes pero no quiero lastimarte.- Si no paraba esta sensacion perderia y ella siendo tan insistente sabria que al final terminaria por acceder.

-Esta bien lo se, pero entonces solo abrazame y no me sueltes, quedate con migo, se que no puedes dormir pero duerme a mi lado como antes y quedemonos juntos.- Me suplico

Me recoste a su lado y la tome en mis brazos envolviendola con todo mi amor.

-No tienes ninguna pregunta?-Le dije

-Si!, muchas,pero podran esperar, hoy solo quiero vivir este sueño hermoso.-

Volvi a cantarle como antes hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y por primera vez cerre los mios, sabia que no dormiria solo queria cumplir su deseo de dormir los dos juntos y abrazados.

__________________________________________________--

LES GUSTO?, ESPERO YO QUE SI, JAJA, BUENO ESTARE PASANDO MAS TARDE A DEJAR OTRO CAP, POR MOMENTO ASI SE LOS DEJO

GRACIAS!!!


	7. Tengo que ser una buena actriz

HOLA, HOLA MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME ESTAN DEJANDO SUS REVIEWS

ANTO STORY GRACIAS POR TU OBSERVACION, TE ASEGURO QUE TRATARE DE MEJORAR

GRACIAS AQUI LES DEJO EL SIG CAP.

__________________________________________________

DONDE ESTA?

Llevabamos dos meses, dos malditos meses, buscandola y sin rastro de ella ni del imbecil de Jacob, Alice estaba haciendo todo lo posible por localizarlos pero por por razon que desconociamos Alice no podia ver el futuro de Bella con Jacob ahi, estaba desesperado, le pedimos a Sam nos diera el permiso de traspasar la linea para poder buscarla, con un acuerdo con Carlisle nos dejo bajar, pero ni los amigos de Jacob ni siquiera el mismo Sam sabia donde estaba ese dichoso lugar, eran dos meses donde parecia que se los habia tragado la tierra, pero no iva a desistir, jamas, haci me pasara los proximos mil años buscandola, no me iva a dar por vencido.

Estabamos de nuevo en La Push buscandola como todos los dias, gracias que ninguno de nosotros tenia la nececidad de descansar no lo haciamos, ni si quiera me habia tomado un dia para cazar, mis ojos estaban cada dia mas negros por la sed, pero no iva a dejar ningun dia sin buscar, un dia todos me convencieron y no se bien como para ir de caza.

Vamos Edward sediento no nos vas a ayudar en nada, si la encontramos no podras resistirse a su aroma, debes de ir a alimentarte.- Me comento Alice, que como yo estaba desesperada por encontrar a Bella.

No, Alice, no voy a ir a ningun lado, no me importa nada mas que encontrarla y matar a ese maldito perro.- Nadie me iva a convencer, no iva a dejar la busqueda asi me mandaran a Jane para torturarme y convencerme no ivan a poder.

De pronto senti una inmensa tranquilidad y supe muy bien de quien venia, Jasper estaba justo detras mio.

Alice tiene razon Edward, si estas sediento no pensaras bien, para ser honesto nos seras un estorbo, no solo estaremos preocupados por encontrar a Bella, si no que tambien nos vamos a estar preocupando por tu sed.- Era logico se sentia su preocupacion.

Suspire un poco y decidi hacerles caso, mi sed no seria de gran ayuda en la busqueda y si en dado caso la encontrabamos no iva a permitirme ponerla en peligro de nuevo. Decidi salir al menos una hora por mucho a cazar algo rapido, tampoco iva a estar fuera dias, ni si quiera ellos me permitirian algo asi.

Despues de haberme alimentado un poco me sentia mas tranquilo, pero apenas iva de regreso, cuando me encontre con Alice en el camino.

Edward!!!!.- Vi en su reaccion, miedo, terror, angustia, mil cosas pero no me decia nada, solo se quedo ahi paralizada.

Que pasa Alice, que viste, dime de una vez que viste.- Pero ella no reaccionaba solo esta parada y mirando hacia la nada.

Maldita sea Alice habla de una vez!!!.- Termine por gritarle me estaba volviendo loco.

Edward, acabo de ver a Bella, por alguna razon la vi, pero...- Se quedo callada un momento y despues continuo.

La vi, perdida, esta perdida Edward, esta sola en no se donde, pero eso no es lo peor.- Su rostro no se relajaba, estaba tan asustada como yo...

Edward, ella esta inconciente en algun lugar del bosque, no se que paso, no se que tiene, pero la veo inconsiente, esta mal Edward muy mal.- Esto me dejo petrificado, donde estaba?, que le habia hecho ese maldito imbecil?.

Mil y un preguntas surgieron en mi mente, pero no iva a perder tiempo tratando de contestarlas, le pedi a Alice que juntar a todos, teniamos que comenzar de nuevo la busqueda pero ahora con mucha mas intensidad.

Estabamos todos juntos, pensando, analizando cada lugar, cada sitio para poder dar con el paradero de Bella, el maldito perro no me importaba, lo unico que queria era encontrala a ella.

Edward, hemos buscado por todos lados, ademas los dias que nos dio Sam estan por agotarse, ya no tenemos mucho tiempo.- Dijo Emmet.

Lo se Emmet lo se, no tienes porque decirmelo estoy conciente de eso, pero tiene que haber algo, algun lugar que no hayamos revisado.- Tenia que pensar,ordenar mis ideas, algun lugar, tenia que haber algun maldito lugar.

Edward, hemos revisado todos los alrededores hasta llegar ala parte del rio y no hemos encontrado nada.- hablo Jasper.

No hemos revisado mas alla del rio, ahora que lo pienso Sam le dijo a Carlisle que nos daba permiso de llegar tan solo hasta la linea del rio.- Dijo Rosalie, quien ultimamente nos estaba ayudando mucho con la busqueda, tal vez muy en el fondo tambien le tenia cariño a Bella.

Es cierto, no hemos pasado mas alla del rio, tienes razon Rosalie.- Exclame.

Pero hijo tendremos que pedir de nuevo el consentimiento de Sam para eso.- Nos anuncio Carlisle.

Me importa un bledo el maldito permiso, haremos esto rapido, solo tenemos que cruzar el maldito rio para seguir buscando, perdona Carlisle pero no tenemos tiempo para pedir otro permiso, escuchaste a Alice, ella esta perdida e inconsiente, no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en Sam.- Dije en mi tono mas furioso.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con migo y nos dirigimos de inmediato al Rio, al llegar ala orilla, pasamos la linea cruzando el rio, seguimos corriendo, buscando, rastreando el olor de Jacob y el de Bella, el ultimo mas facil para mi.

En un momento, ecuchamos el grito de Rosalie.

Lo, encontre, encontre el olor de ese estupido perro!!!!!-. Grito ella.

La seguimos de inmediato, corriemos lo mas veloz que pudimos, yo siendo el mas rapido me adelante, por fin senti el olor de ese estupido, y lo segui, llegamos a una pequeña cueva?, no sabria decir si era eso, era una piedra enorme, con una avertura solo por en medio, que era eso, al llegar Jacob estaba afuera y tirado en el piso, tomando su rostro con sus manos.

Llegue de inmediato y lo tome por el cuello..

Donde esta maldito, dime donde esta?.- Le grite en la cara.

_________________________________

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DE AQUI SE VIENE TODAS LAS EMOCIONESSS


	8. Mentiras, Mentiras y mas Mentiras

HOLA A TODAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y UNA DISCULPA POR TARDARME TANTO, PERO TENGO PROBLEMAS CON EL INTERNET EN MI CASA ASI QUE NO SE CUANTO ESTARE SIN INTERNET EN MI CASA PERO TRATARE DE ESTAR ACTUALIZANDO ASI ME VALLA A PAGAR A UN CIBERCAFE, PERO BUENO AQUI LES DEJO DOS CAPITULOS MAS DE LA HISTORIA PARA RECOMPENSAR EL TIEMPO.

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS EN SERIO GRACIAS.

MENTIRAS,MENTIRAS Y MAS MENTIRAS

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos, platicando y disfrutando de nuestra compañia, claro tuve que llamar a mi padre que estuvo a ponto de llamar al FBI para buscarme, no le mencione en donde estaba si no era capaz de aparecerse en la puerta y sacarme de ahi por la fuerza.

Lleo la hora de regresar a casa si no queria que mi padre sospechara algo, Edward me llevo en su espalda, la verdad extrañaba esa sensacion de estar con el, sientiendo esa adrenalina cuando corria por el bosque. Me dejo a unos cuantos kilometros atras para que Charlie no puediera vernos.

-Regresaras en la noche verdad?- No dude en preguntarle, no queria que se fuera de mi lado mucho tiempo.

Tomo mi rostro con sus hermosas manos y me dio un lento y tierno beso en los labios

-Claro que estare aqui, no pienso estar lejos de ti nunca mas Bella, me oiste nunca- Me dio un beso en la frente y salio corriendo antes de que alguien nos viera. Dio un leve suspiro y me encamine hacia la casa, esto iva a ser dificil como iva a ocultar tanta felicidad, como iva a hacer para que mi papa creyera que aun no habia visto a Edward, si en definitiva esto iva a ser dificil.

Entre despacio ala casa y vi a Charlie esperandome en la sala.

-Bella lo siento tanto hija, no pense que irte te causara tanto daño- Se levanto del sofa y me dio un fuerte abrazo, ha decir verdad aun estaba un poco molesta con el.

-Disimula Bella, disimula- pense

-Esta bien papa, no te preocupes, es solo que, queria que supieras que no quiero irme- Le dije escondiendo el rostro

-Ahora si no te importa quiero ir a mi habitacion, necesito estar sola- Tome mis cosas y me disponia a subir.

-Bella, ya olvidalo hija, el no va a regresar por ti, olvidate de el, vuelve a vivir- Esas palabras de mi padre me dieron la fuerza para seguir con esto, estaba claro que no iva a decirme nada, creo que ni si quiera estaba arrepentido de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Esta bien papa, quieres jugar, pues vamos a jugar- Pense para mi misma

Me gire para quedar frente a el y fingi quere llorar, trate de que mi voz se escuchara dolida y entrecortada.

-Ya basta papa, no se de que o de quien me hablas si. Ya dejame en paz, solo quiero estar sola- Subi rapido sin esperar ninguna respuesta y cerre la puerta de mi habitacion tan fuerte que retumbaron las ventanas. Me recarge en la puerta y trate de relajarme.

-Si que te tomas esto de ser actriz muy en serio- oi su voz tan cercana y mi sonrisa se hizo enorme.

-Edward!!!- me avalance a sus brazos muy efusivamente y trate de no gritar.

-Hola Belleza como estas-Tomo mi cintura y me acerco mas a el.

Coloque mis manos al rededor de su cuello y le dio un beso que por dios santo que fue tan pasional que ni yo misma sabia como lo estaba haciendo.

-Veo que estas feliz de que este aqui- Me dijo entre cada beso.

-Pense que vendrias mas tarde- No me importaba que llegara tan rapido pero si pense que llegaria en cuanto mi padre durmiera.

-No quise esperar mas para verte- me susurro al oido.

-Me alegra que estes aqui, no sabes cuanto- lo mire a los ojos y nos quedamos asi en silencio unos minutos.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?- rompio nuestro abrazo y se sento en la cama.

-Si dime?- que querria preguntarme ahora.

-Asi es como te sentiras, cuando yo no estaba?- bajo la mirada y lo vi triste

En un instante me perdi con su pregunta pero recorde mi gran actuacion ante Charlie.

-Edward es solo algo actuado recuerdas- Le conteste para animarlo pero seguia viendo esa tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si lo se, pero me siento culpable de que pasaras por todo eso, ademas tu padre sufre al verte asi- su mirada aun seguia entristecida

En un rapido movimiendo tome su rostro perfecto para poder mirarle.

-Quedamos en olvidar todo eso de acuerdo, ahora solo vamos a pensar en nosotros y de mi nominacion al oscar por esto- trate de animarlo para que no volviera a pensar en el pasado.

Vi que la luz habia regresado a sus ojos y solto una risa que de no saber que charlie tenia la television en un volumen alto estoy segura que lo habria escuchado.

-Ok, mi hermosa actriz, pero ho se acabo la obra es hora de que vallas ala cama, a dormir como mi bella princesa.

Me tomo en sus brazos y me puso delicadamente en la cama.

Ese dia dormi muy profundo, como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de nuevo cuidando mis sueños, que no tuve ninguna pesadilla, solo sueños hermosos y todos eran con el y solo el.

Al dia siguiente sabia que iva a ser dificil uno: tenia que seguir fingiendo con Charlie, 2 tener que fingir en la escuela y volver a parecer como zombie y 3 y lo mas dificil fingir con Jake y eso iva ser muy pero muy dificil.

Me levante y vi a Edward a mi lado, me levante y le pedi que se quedara hasta que me fuera al instituto, me meti al baño para poder darme un buen regaderazo tenia que relajarme y pensar claro, no podia penser que el estaba en mi habitacion, es mas tenia que hacer algo aun mas duro, pensar que el no habia regresado como si fuera otro dia mas antes de que el llegara, valla cosa, tener que fingir en el dia y ser feliz por la noche quien lo dijera.

Sali vestida y arreglada para irme, bueno si a como me visto se le llama arreglar, normalmente siempre me visto de lo mas fachosa, aunque hoy no era la excepcion pero bueno al menos lo intente, entre a mi habitacion y Edward me dedico una de sus hermosas sonrisas y un perfecto hermoso beso antes de irme ala escuela

-Te estare cuidando en todo momento, ya es hora de ir empezar la diversion- sonrio un poco y me beso la frente.

Me rei por su comentario.-Sera divertido para ti tu no tienes que portarte como zombie- Me despedi de el y me fui hacia mi infierno ficticio.

Llegue al Instituto y tome un poco de aire solo para relajarme nuevamente, y no echar todo esto a perder me vi al espejo y note cierto brillo en mis ojos - Genial Bella tu felicidad se nota por donde sea, tengo que poder, dios mio, tengo que poder- Me lo repetia una y otra vez.

Sali del coche y entre ami primera clase, se fue rapido la verdad nadie notaba mi presencia, hasta ahora mi estado de animo no llamaba la atencion.

-Bella!!- oi un grito- Jessica, genial!!- pense

Me volte y la vi sonreirme y solte una pequeña risa muy sin ganas.

-Como estas Bella?- Me pregunto

-Pues bien gracias- Le conteste un poco desanimada

-Te sentaras a comer con nosotros?- No se porque se estaba portando amable con migo si ultimamente no hablaba con ella ni con nadie mas.

-Hmm, si claro- trate de sonra, mm no muy como ? feliz?

El dia paso rapido, gracias a dios nadie habia notado mi estado de animo asi que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Toco el timbre para el almuerzo, iva por el pasillo, cuando algo o alguien me tomo de la cintura y me tapo la boca, me llevo al salon de gimnasia que por cierto estaba a obscuras.

-Que tal tu dia gran actriz?- alguien me dijo.

Solte un enorme suspiero al escucharlo.

-Edward!, me asustaste- Le dije en un tono bajo.

-Bueno queria saber como te estaba llendo y queria darte un regalo por tu esfuerzo- senti su aliento mas cerca.

-Asi? y cual es?- Le respondi.

De pronto senti sus labios sobre los mios y me senti en el cielo, fue tanta la emocion que tome su cuello y lo acerque aun mas y mas, el beso se hizo mas intenso y con mas pasion, de pronto senti sus manos deslisarse por dejabo de mi blusa, y las mias ivan debajo de su camisa- Dios este si que era el cielo, se sentia tan bien- nuestra respiracion se hizo mas agitada y sus labio se desviaron a mi cuello recorriendolo lentamente, estabamos perdidos en nuestro propio mundo que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien abrio la puerta. Nos separamos en cuanto oimos el estruendo pero por el susto golpe uno de los balones de basket ball que estaban detras y unos cuantos se calleron.

-Ahi alguien ahi?- Oi a alguien preguntar.

-Shh!!- Edward me puso un dedo en los labios para intentar calmarme, estaba nerviosa de que nos vieran ahi.

Despues de un rato oimos que quien fuera que hubiera entrado se habia retirado.

-Sera mejor que vuelvas o tendras problemas- Me dijo en un susurro y me dio un beso muy rapido.

-Si, tienes razon, aunque preferiria quedarme aqui- Me di cuenta que un no soltaba su espalda.

-Si lo se, pero ay que seguir con esto mi vida asi que es hora de que la dama se retire- me dio otro beso y cuando abri los ojos se habia ido. solte un suspiro y sali del gimnasio sin que nadie me viera.

Llegue ala cafeteria y me sente con jessica y los demas.

-donte estabas?- oir a jesica decir

-Hem, esque se me olvido algo en el salon- Aun me sentia nerviosa despues de lo del gimnasio.

Por fin terminaron las clases y salir casi corriendo, queria verlo, solo verlo, queria estar con el, no sabia como habia podido estar fingiendo tanto tiempo pero todo salio bien gracias a dios.

-Bella!!!- escuche una voz que indentifique de inmediato.

-Oh no Jacob-


	9. Eso es una declaracion?

ESO ES UNA DECLARACION?

Me di vuelta para ver a Jacob, estaba parado justo frente a mi, todavia sentira esa furia contra el, pero trate de contenerme lo mas que pude para no reclamarle ciertas cosas que el habia planeado junto a mi padre.

-Ha, hola Jacob- Sin duda tenia que seguir con esto de la farza mas enserio con el.

-Como has estado?, oi que te escapaste de tu casa rebeldilla- Me sonrio algo nervioso

-Si. Fue porque, queria un dia sola con migo misma- Le conteste ocultando la mirada, si alguien podria descubrir mi brillo en los ojos ese era Jacob.

-Y a donde te fuiste?- Me miro confuso

Genial no habia pensado en eso, piensa en algo Bella....- Ah, pase la noche en casa de mi amiga Angela- Di un suspiero por mi pronta reaccion.

-Ah ok, bueno venia a decirte, hmm, no mas bien a invitarte hoy a La Push- Note que en sus ojos habia algo de confusion y nerviosismo

-Hemm- Hice una pausa, no sabia que contestarle, solo pensaba en llegar a casa y estar con Edward

-A que hora?- pregunte

-Por la noche- dijo el

Diablos!!, porque justo en la noche...

-Lo que pasa esque quiero hablar con tigo de algo importante- Concluyo el

-Ok, estare ahi- Ok si era algo importante entonces tendria que ir, pero obviamente trataria de llegar antes de que Edward estuviera en mi habitacion.

Jacob y yo nos despedimos, haciendome prometerle otra vez que estari ahi por la a casa y Charlie no se encontraba, subi a mi habitacion y me deje caer en la cama, no sabia como , pero hoy habia pasado la prueba, el punto era poder hacer lo mismo dia tras dia.

La verdad no lo soportaba, queria gritar y gritar, decirle a todo el mundo lo feliz que estaba, que la otra mitad de mi alma habia quede un rato recostada con los ojos cerrados cuando senti un aliento frio en mis labios.

-Me pregunto si se despertara la Bella durmiente?- lo escuche decirme y no abri los ojos

-Solo si el principe la besa podra despertar- Pronuncie

Tan pronto como dije eso, senti sus labios rosar los mios y senti el beso mas hermoso que jamas habia sentido, y claro era de sus labios, de los labios de mi los ojos y observe los de Edward que me miraban con amor, el mismo amor que yo le tenia.

-Veo que si funciono- Me sonrio

-Claro!, con un beso como ese cualquier princesa se despierta por mas años que lleve dormida- Le sonrei y envolvi mis brazos en su cuello.

-Pero yo solo quiero que una princesa se despierte con mis besos y esa eres tu mi amor- y me volvio a besar tan tiernamente que solte un suspiro en sus labios.

La tarde se paso rapido, Edward tuvo que irse ya que a mi padre se le ocurrio llegar temprano, me fui ala cocina para preparar la cena, aun tenia que ir con Jacob, no se que cosa importante tenia que decirme pero sono a algo grave, tal vez pasaria algo con sus amigos, me tenia algo preocupada, pero prepare todo rapido para no llegar muy tarde, queria estar aqui antes de que Edward llegara de nuevo.

Llegue temprano a La Push, cosa que Jake no se esparaba.

-Bella!, es temprano, te esperaba un poco mas tarde- Se me acerco lentamente y tomo mi mano. Debo decir que me senti rara.

-Si lo se, pero como hoy tuve un dia pesado, quiero llegar a casa temprano para poder dormir- Me sorprendia lo facil que me estaba resultando mentir.

-Bueno no importa, te parece si vamos a caminar ala playa?- dijo muy animado y me sonrio

-Si, claro- Despues de todo tenia mucho que no iva ala playa y tenia que aprovechar

Caminamos hacia la playa tomados de la mano, soliamos pasear asi antes de que Edward regresara y no me incomodaba, de echo debo decir que me gustaba, pero ahora era diferente, en ese entonces yo necesitaba apoyo.

-Bella- El comenzo a hablar

-Que pasa Jake?- pregunte

Se quedo en silencio unos minutos, como repasando lo que iva a decir...

-Quiero...no. mas bien deseo que me dejes ayudarte- se volteo hacia mi y me tomo la otra mano

-A que te refieres con eso?- La verdad estaba confundida no entendia nada

-Dejame ayudarte a olvidarlo Bella, dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, se que puedo, solo dame una oportunidad, dejame estar con tigo- Yo estaba en shock acaso esto era una declaracion.

-Jacob..Yo... no salia ni una palabra de mi boca, no sabia que decirle, no podia decirle la verdad, pero tampoco queria lastimarlo.- Jacob no puedo perdoname esque...- Y antes de que terminara de hablar senti sus brazos acercarme mas a el

-Bella el no va a regresar, dejame ayudarte a sacarlo de tu corazon, yo...yo, te quiero Bella, yo jamas te dejare, estare con tigo para amarte siempre.

Dios que podia hacer, no podia decirle que Edward y yo estabamos de nuevo juntos, pero no podia darle falsas esperanzas no podia hacerle daño....Dios perdoname Jacob...

-Esque, no quiero Jacob- le girte y me safe de sus brazos.- No entiendes, no quiero olvidarlo, no quiero sacarlo de mi corazon, yo lo amo y lo amare siempre, entiendelo- Estaba dispuesta a irme pero el me detuvo, porque tenia que hacermelo mas dificil.

-No, Bella no te voy a dejar, el se fue entiendelo tu, te perdio, perdio su oportunidad con tigo, por ser un tonto, por ser idiota y no ver lo que tenia para el- Sus palabras comenzaron a dolerme demasiado.

-Callate Jacob, callate ya!!- No iva a permitirle hablar asi de el, no despues de todo lo que el y yo sufrimos por estar separados.

-No. Ya basta Bella, el no te quiere, se fue, se largo y tal vez ya esta con una de sus clase, ya te olvido ahora tu olvidalo dejame entrar en tu corazon- Y volvio a abrazarme, pero esta vez no era un abrazo como el otro era un abrazo tan fuerte que no podia soltarme me estaba lastimando.

-No me importa- le dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Que? Que quieres decir con que no importa?- me miro con rabia

-Ya lo dije, no me importa si no me quiere, si esta con otra, yo le pertenesco a el, mi corazon, mi alma, mis labios, mi cuerpo todo es de el y siempre sera de el, no quiero lastimarte Jake, te quiero pero solo te veo como un amigo y nada mas, te doy las gracias por estar con migo y apoyarme pero es todo lo que puedo darte ahora porfavor sueltame- Pero claro no me hizo caso.

-No te nieges al amor Bella, porfavor no te nieges- Y asi sin mas me planto un beso, quise safarme pero su fuerza era superior ala mia, ademas su beso se estaba saliendo de control, pareciera como si quisiera devorarme en un solo beso.

-Jacob, sueltame!!- Le dije entre jalones y gritos.

-No!!..Quiero que sientas otros labios, que sientas otros brazos, quiero que me sientas a mi para que de una vez por todas te olvides de esa sanguijuela que no te merce y que jamas te dara lo que yo puedo darte.

Esto se estaba saliendo de control, el me besaba mas intensamente y sin darme cuenta sus manos recorrian mi cuerpo, estaba aterrorizada por como se estaba comportando Jacob ahora, ya no era ese chico timido que yo conoci, ahora estaba lleno de furia, lleno de pasion, pero aun asi no lo soportaba, no queria esto, yo no lo queria a el como el me queria ami, pero en ese momento me dijo algo que me dejo inmobilizada...

-Se mia Bella- El me susurraba.- Se mia y olvidate de el, entregate a mi, a mis caricias y olvida las de el, dudo que alguna vez te halla echo sentir lo que yo puedo hacerte sentir, calor y mucha pasion, el es solo una piedra viviente solo eso, no te dara el calor que yo si.

Cuando el pronuncio estas palabras mi rabia y coraje salieron, oh que equivocado estaba el si pensaba que Edward no me daba pasion al contrario me daba amor, calor y pasion todo lo que sentia y hacia que mi corazon latiera tan rapido todo eso me lo daba Edward el unico al que amo y amare toda mi vida y si habia alguien a quien queria entregarme por completo era a el. Tome toda la fuerza que pude y me quite de encima a Jacob, desahoge toda mi furia en mi mano y le solte una bofetada.

-Escuchame bien Jacob Black, porque no te lo voy a repetir dos veces, me vuelves a poner una mano encima y te juro que te vas a arrepentir y ya te lo dije no quiero lastimarte pero para que de una vez lo sepas, ahi una persona que me provoca amor, pasion, deseo y sobre todo calor, y esa persona se llama Edward Cullen oiste grabatelo bien porfavor.

En ese instante sali corriendo hacia mi auto y sali despavorida de ahi, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

________________________-

DE NUEVO AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS, LO QUE SEA ES ACEPTADO JAJAJA GRACIAS POR PASAR

NOS VEMOS ALA PROXIMA, SERA PRONTO SE LOS PROMETO


	10. INVITACION

INVITACION

Iva en mi camioneta con los ojos cubiertos por las lagrimas, estaba enojada y trizte por la forma en que se habia comportado Jacob con migo, habia sido algo horrible. Llegue a casa y antes de que Charlie me viera y comenzara el interrogatorio subi rapido a mi habitacion y cerre la puerta, Edward aun no llegaba asi que trate de calmarme para que no se preocupara, de pronto oi unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-Bella estas bien?- Me pregunto mi padre del otro lado de la puerta  
-Si papa estoy bien, estoy cansada es todo - Mi voz aun sonaba entrecortada.  
-Ok me voy a dormir que descanses hija- Me dijo  
-Que descanses papa- Al poco tiempo oi la puerta de enfrente cerrarse asi que supuse que mi padre ya se habia ido a dormir.

Me levante de la cama y me sente a un lado de la ventana para esperar a Edward.

EDWARD POV

Estaba furioso, como se atrevio ese perro a tocar a Bella, a mi Bella, todo por ese maldito tratado fue por que no pude ir a romperle la cara a ese desgraciado.

-Ya te desquitaras con ese imbecil Edward, ahora lo que importa es ella, tienes que ir a ver que este bien- pense para mi mismo

Llege lo mas rapido que pude a casa de Bella, subi como siempre hacia su habitacion y entre sin hacer mucho ruido por la ventana, me sorprendio verla sentada al lado de la ventana con los ojos cerrados, seguro estaba esperandome se veia tan hermosa, tan dulce como siempre. La tome en mis brazos y me dirigi al cama para ponerla delicadamente a descansar pero ella abrio los ojos al instante.

-Edward?- Dijo mi nombre aun un poco dormida

-Si, amor soy yo, descansa ya estoy aqui- se veia tan tierna cuando estaba semi dormida

En cuanto abrio mas los ojos se avalanzo a abrazarme muy efusivamente.

-Oh Edward que bueno que llegaste, porque tardaste tanto, pense que no ivas a venir- La note muy alterada, Ah claro debio ser por ese estupido de Jacob estoy seguro que aun esta asustada por lo que ese imbecil le hizo pasar.

-Tranquila, me tarde porque estaba resolviendo algo pero ya estoy aqui con tigo- No sabia como pero ese perro me las iva a pagar.

-Edward te amo, te amo solo a ti he amado y lo sabes verdad - Realmente si estaba alterada

-Claro yo tambien te amo, te adoro..Pero que te pasa mi amor estas bien?- Dejaria a su decision el hablar de ese tema no queria hacerla sentir incomoda.

-Esque, bueno esque fui a ver a Jacob, y......- se quedo en silencio unos minutos

-Y?- La invite a seguir

-bueno..me dijo que me queria y yo...bueno yo le dije que yo no lo queria y despues el se puso como loco y se propaso con migo, pero te juro que lo detuve antes de que siguiera ...- La iva a dejar continuar pero era suficiente.

-Shh, amor ya se lo que paso y creeme que de no ser por ese maldito tratado hubiera ido a sacarte de ahi no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para poder soportar la ira que tenia para no avalanzarme a matar a ese desgraciado-

-Entonces ya sabias, Edward perdoname pense que ...La volvi a interrumpir

-No tienes que disculparte tu no hiciste nada malo, fue ese perro quien se propaso, aveces las personas tiene que entender cuando se les dice "no" y el no lo entendio tu no tienes porque pedir perdon por nada- No entendia porque se disculpaba aqui el unico culpable era ese maldito.

La abraze muy fuerte para que se pudiera tranquilizar, no resistia verla asi me partia en pedazos el solo verla sufrir.

-Te tengo una sorpresa- le dije al oido

-Que sorpresa?- Me vio a los ojos y sonrio, como amaba esa sonrisa

-Lo sabras pero ahora tienes que hacer algo por mi- Le dedique una sonrisa de regreso

-Por ti hago todo, tu solo pideme lo que quieras- Me contesto picaramente

-Necesito que busques la manera de escaparte con migo a Port Angeles pasado mañana- Esta bien lo admito eso iva ser dificil  
-A Port Angeles?...hmm, y que vamos a hacer ahi?- Me pregunto curiosa

-No, no, ya te dije que es una sorpresa tu solo encargate de eso y yo de lo demas ok.- Y le di un beso en la frente. - Ahora duerme mi pequeña, descansa que ya es tarde.

Ella se acomodo en mis brazos y poco a poco se quedo dormida y comenzo a soñar y lo supe cuando como todas las noches pronuncio mi nombre.


	11. SOLUCION

SOLUCION

BELLA POV

Llegue al Instituto aun con el problema o preocupacion de como iva a hacer para poder irme con Edward a Port Angeles, en primera que le iva a decir a Charlie, en segunda a que me queria llevar Edward a Port Angeles, y en tercera Ah si tengo que seguir Fingiendo.

Entre a clases claro si prestar ninguna atencion ninguna de las clases, tenia que pensar en algo antes de que se me acabara el dia hasta que vi mi solucion.

-Angela!!- Le grite antes de entrar ala cafeteria  
-Bella que tal- ella siempre tan amable, apensar de que ya no le hablabla mucho.  
-Puedo hablar con tigo, pero en privado porfavor- Si queria que me ayudara tenia que contarle todo, bueno al menos una parte.  
-Claro, vamos al patio ala parte de atras te parece?-  
-Si vamos-

Salimos a sentarnos alas bancas que estaban afuera, gracias a dios el lugar estaba vacio asi resultaria mas facil contarle a Angela mi plan.

-Angela antes que nada debes prometerme que no diras nada de lo que te diga- Tenia que asegurarme de que guardaria mi secreto, confiaba en ella pero ultimamente no se podia confiar en la gente.

-Claro Bella puedes confiar en mi, de mi boca no saldra nada te lo juro- Bien era obvio que podia confiar en ella.

-Ok, te lo voy a decir- Bien, no sabia por donde empezar.- Bueno no se si recuerdas a Edward?- Tal vez ya se habia olvidado de el, aunque lo dudaba quien se olvidaria de alguien como el y el mejor ejemplo era yo.

-Si, pero claro que me acuerdo que pasa con el?- Su mirada mostraba algo de curiosidad, no sabia porque Angela no era metiche ni nada de eso, no era como Jessica.

-Bueno pues esque el y yo, bueno tu sabes....regresamos- Espero no haberla confundido, puesto que ni yo me entendi que fue lo que dije.

-Regresaron?, ahh Bella, me alegro mucho de verdad, te veias muy triste cuando el se fue, pero porque no ha regresado a clases, Jesica me dijo que no tardaria pero no pense que tanto- Ok ella fue la que me confundio a mi.

-Espera un momento..Que?, Como que Jessica te dijo ¿Que te dijo, como lo supo?- Esto estaba mal, si ella lo sabia entonces lo sabria medio Forks.

-Bueno hace dos dias me dijo que parecio ver a Edward en Port Angeles que eso era porque tal vez regresaria- Angela parecia confundida, tal vez se preguntaba porque Edward no se habia aparecido por aqui si habia regresado.

-Bien ahora entiendo su amabilidad con migo- Esa niña si que me sorprendia cada vez estaba mas segura que mi amiga no era.  
-Pues no te fies- Me dijo ella  
-Porque, que pasa?- Dios!! que no se lo haya dicho a nadie!!

-Pues no se si decirtelo- De pronto Angela se mostro algo insegura y timida de nuevo.  
-Angela puedes confiar en mi, dime que pasa porfavor- Tenia que prepararme para lo que viniera, sabia que Jessica no era de fiar y si le decia a alguien el rumor se correria por todo el pueblo y eso llevaba a que mi Padre sospecharia que ya estaba enterada asi que no podia permitir eso.

-Bueno esque me dijo algo asi como "Si el regresa estar sera mi oportunidad, lo mas seguro esque ya no este interesado en ella si no la ha buscado, porfavor, si ella pudo porque yo no, es mas que obvio que ya se le paso el miedo alas citas asi que yo estoy mas que dispuesta a ayudarle con eso"- Parecia que a Angela le molestaba la actitud de Jessica.

-Bueno pense que era algo peor- solte un suspiro.- Bueno a decir verdad no creo que Edward vuelva aqui, pero es algo que no te puedo contar y lo siento, el punto aqui es que Edward me pido acompañarlo mañana a Port Angeles y bueno ni mi papa ni nadie sabe que el volvio y menos que estoy con el..- Pero antes de poder continuar ella me interrumpio.

-Quieres que te ayude a verte con el?- Su cara mostro algo de ternura creo.

-Angela porfavor, ayudame, esque no se a quien mas recurrir, en serio porfavor, esque no sabes cuando estoy con el, soy otra, soy feliz, me siento completa, es algo que no puedo explicar, pero cada que se acerca a mi, siento que mi corazon va a estallar, siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla de felicidad cuando lo veo, cuando lo oido, cuando lo beso, es algo que me recorre desde el alma hasta mis ojos, no lo puedo evitar y necesito estar con el.- Me sentia aliviada de que porfin pudiera sacar todo lo que sentia, la felicidad que emanaba y por fin podia hablarlo con alguien.

-Lo quieres mucho verdad?- Me pregunto

-Lo amo- Fue todo lo que pude decir y mi rostro se lleno de una enorme sonrisa.

-Ok, Bella te voy a ayudar solo dime que hacer y no te preocupes que no se lo comentare a nadie ni siquiera ami almohada- Levanto su mano y la puso en su corazon- Te lo juro- y me dio una sonrisa.

Realmente concideraba a Angela una verdadera amiga, le dije que le diria a charlie que haria un trabajo en su casa y que me quedaria ahi a dormir, a decir verdad no sabia ni a que hora regresaria de Port Angeles y honestamente no me importaba, ella accedio y me dijo que para hacerlo mas real llamaria a mi casa para invitarme y asi nadie sospecharia de nada. Estaba sorprendida ya tenia todo resuelto ahora todo lo que me faltaba era decirselo a el.

Llego la noche y yo estaba en mi habitacion como siempre esperandolo sentada a un lado de la ventana, oir unos pasos cerca de mi puerta me levante y me acoste en la cama..

-Bella, puedo hablar con tigo- Me pregunto Charlie  
-Si papa, pasa- No tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el pero no podia evadirlo.  
-Hija tienes un minuto?- Tomo asiento ala orilla de mi cama  
-Si que pasa?- Me levante un poco y cruce mis piernas para poder verlo bien.

-Hija, siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado entre tu y yo en estos dias, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero quiero que entiendas que me preocupo mucho por ti y me duele verte en ese estado, ya ni siquiera sales con Jake y el esta muy triste, deberias hablar con el, no digo que pases todos los dias a todas horas alla en La Push, pero al menos ve una vez para que puedas distraerte, antes salias mucho con el ahora no entiendo que paso que se han distanciado....- Levante una mano para detener a Charlie si seguia asi tendria que quedarme a oirlo toda la noche.

-Papa, tranquilo, ya te lo dije estoy bien asi como estoy, y con respecto a Jake dejame solucionar las cosas a mi manera con el si, no tienes que ser su mediador, ademas eso es algo entre el y yo asi que porfavor mantente al margen, me gustaria ir a verlo pero de verdad esque ahorita no puedo ni quiero verlo, pero te prometo que pronto tratare de solucionarlo esta bien- No podia decirle mi ultimo insidente con Jacob si no creo que si se tomaria en serio eso de ser policia con el.

-Ok. eso espero, y hija quiero que sepas algo- Ok eso me tomo por sorpresa talvez ahora si se dignaria a decirme lo que hizo.

-Si dime- Tenia que controlarme si me iva a decir todo tenia que calmarme.

-Encontre un Cd ayer por la tarde, me imagino que era tuyo puesto que decir que era par ti y vi de parte de quien era, asi que...se quedo callado.

-Asi que, que?- No era lo que esperaba pero un cd y de parte de quien venia? -Papa, ese Cd, venia de parte de Edward?- Como fue que lo encontro y donde, yo lo estuve buscando por todas partes.

-El solo asintio- Y donde esta, lo he estado buscando por todos lados- Estaba feliz de que lo encontrara, y no se me habia ocurrido preguntarle a Edward en donde lo habia puesto.

-Esta en la basura- Su mirada se desvio de la mia

-Queee?, porque lo tiraste papa, dime porque?- Como pudo hacerlo, estaba enojada, no mas bien furiosa.

-Porque te haria daño tenerlo hija, es mejor desasernos de toda la basura la fisica y la del corazon, es la mejor manera para olvidar- Esto me estaba sacando de quicio, cuando iva a aceptar mi padre que yo no querria a nadie mas a mi lado mas que a el, cuando iva a aceptar que nunca lograria olvidarme de el, ni tirando sus discos ni si quiera escondiendome al final del mundo me haria olvidarme de el. Pero trate de calmarme no queria arruinarme la noche con eso.

-Papa te puedo pedir un favor?- Le dije.  
-Lo que quieras- Me contesto  
-Podrias salir de mi habitacion porfavor, no quiero ser grosera con tigo, no quiero gritarte, no quiero discutir con tigo asi que poravor si serias amable de dejarme sola- Tranquila Bella, tranquila.

-Hija yo...- Se le cortaron las palabras  
-Porfavor, ha y otra cosa, cuando encuentres algo que sea mio, porfavor preguntame antes de decidir que hacer con el, porque por eso es mio y solo yo se que hacer con mis cosas, ahora dejame sola si- No queria enojarme con el, no me gustaba despues de todo era mi padre, pero se estaba comportanto como un tonto con todo esto.

-Esta bien, que descanses- Se fue y cerro la puerta muy fuerte, el tambien estaba enojado de que yo no entendiera, pero el que no entendia era el.

-Entiendelo, el te quiere- Oi la voz de Edward a un lado mio.

-Escuchaste todo?- Lo mire angustiada

-Si, desde que entro a tu habitacion, pero tranquila te puedo regalar otro Cd no te enojes por eso- Me tomo en sus brazos y yo como niña pequeña comenze a llorar.

-Esque no se porque se comporta asi, yo lo quiero pero el no me entiende, no entiende cuanto te amo y que no puedo estar lejos de ti- Me aferre mas a el tratando de secar las lagrimas con su camisa y el dejo que lo hiciera, necesitaba tanto estar con el y desahogarme.

Paso un rato hasta que pare de llorar, levante la cara para ver el rostro de mi novio, que me seguia sorprendiendo de lo hermoso y perfecto que era y de como alguien como el estaba con migo, de como alguien como el estuviera enamorado de mi.

-En que estas pensando?- Me dijo y me abrazo mas.  
-En mi sorpresa de mañana? - Estaba ansiosa, nunca me habia sentido tan emocionada por una sorpresa.  
-Eso lo veras mañana, no seas impaciente- Me beso la frente.  
-Gracias a Angela podre escaparme mañana, asi que todo el dia de mañana sere completamente tuya, asi que puedes llevarme a donde te plasca- Me levante un poco y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Si me entere de todo, hasta de la pequeña discusion acerca de Jessica, creo que debo ser mas cuidadoso- Me sonrio y me dio otro beso.

-No, nos vamos a preocupar por ella ahora si, solo espero que no se lo diga a nadie es todo, aahh!! y que no trate de acercarse a ti porque si no si le saco los ojos- Lo vi con una sonrisa picara.

-La señorita esta celosa- Me sonrio  
-Pues claro, tu cres que no ha de aver miles alla afuera detras de ti, aceptalo eres irresistible- Me pege mas a el y lo abrace por su cintura.

-Yo solo quiero que tu me veas irresisitible, yo solo quiero que tu estes detras de mi, yo solo quiero que tu, solo tu me ames como yo te amo a ti, las miles alla afuera no me importan- Me dijo eso al oido recorriendo con sus labios mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca.

Esa noche volvi a dormir junto a el y estaba completamente ansiosa por su sorpresa, pero lo desgradable fueron mis sueños, alguien a quien no esperaba aparecio, una melena rojisa y unos ojos completamente rojos me seguian durante un tunel enorme lleno de obscuridad, y lo peor gritaba por Edward pero el nunca llegaba cuando llegue al final del tunel lo vi o mas bien vi su cuerpo......Quee? Quemado?......

-Noooooooooooo- Me levante gritando y sudando de terror......


	12. UNA SORPRESA,DOS O TRES NO IMPORTA 1PAR

UNA SORPRESA,DOS O TRES NO IMPORTA (1PARTE)

Me levante descontrolada por el terrible sueño que habia tenido y no me habia dado cuenta que ya habia amanecido, me limpie un poco el sudor de la frente para no preocupar a Edward, pero cual fue mi sorpresa que el no estaba a mi lado como todos los dias, me levante de inmediato de la cama y vi por la ventana que Charlie no estaba, entonces porque el tampoco estaba?, me preocupe y con el sueño que habia tenido lo estaba mas, note un pequeño papel aun lado de mi almohada lo tome y comenze a leer....

-Hola pequeña, recuerdas el maravilloso dia que es hoy?- Me rei un poco de esto, claro que lo recordaba hoy pasaria todo el dia con el era algo que me tenia completamente entusiasmada y aparte algo nerviosa.....- Vistete y en cuanto sea prudente llegare a tu puerta- Me quede pensando en sus palabras, prudente? que quiso decir con prudente, bueno mas bien no quise pensar en eso. Me levante y me fui directo al baño para poder relajarme, estaba muy nerviosa y de verdad no sabia porque.

En unos instantes estuve lista y baje a tomar el desayuno, no sin antes comunicarme con Angela para nuestros planes, le dije que no era necesario que hablara, que yo ya le habia comunicado todo a Charlie, obvio no era cierto ni si quiera le hablaba pero le dejaria una nota, todavia estaba algo dolida por lo de ayer. Termine mi desayuno y espere impaciente a que el llegara por mi, no espere casi nada pues al poco rato escuche unos cuantos golpes en la puerta.

Abri de inmediato pero no vi a nadie...

-Edward?- Sali para poder buscarlo pero no lo encontre. Volvi a entrar ala casa pero cuando di la vuelta me tope con unos hermosos ojos delante de mi.

-Hola hermosa- Tenia una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Solte un pequeño grito.

-Ay Edward me asustaste- Le di un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Lo siento preciosa pero esque no queria perder la oportunidad de sorprenderte, estas lista?- Me pregunto, pero hubo algo que no entendi, el comenzo a subir por las escaleras  
-Si, pero porque vas para arriba?- Le dije en un tono confuso

-Vamos, no querras perderte tu primera sorpresa verdad?- Me tomo de la mano y subi con el, a que se referia con mi primera sorpresa.

Entramos a mi habitacion y el me dejo ingresar primero, no veia nada raro, salvo el desastre que habia dejado cuando me levante.

-Edward no veo nada aqui- Le dije mientras seguia buscando

-Tienes que ser mas Observadora Bella, sigue buscando- Su tono era algo burlon.

Segui y segui buscanso, hasta que por fin en la orilla de la ventana vi una pequeña cajita color azul que estaba enredada con un pequeño moño en color tome en mis manos y estaba apunto de abrirla cuando las manos de Edward me detuvieron.

-No aun no es el momento, solo traela con tigo- Me comento tomandome de las manos y llevandome de nuevo con el.

No estaba entendiendo nada, porque me daria una caja con un regalo y luego no queria que la abriera, pero deduje que todo era parte de su plan asi que no dije nada y lo segui, de inmediato salimos de la casa y subimos a su hermoso volvo que me desconcerto puesto que no lo habia visto al principio, este vampiro siempre me tenia que dar cada sorpresa, pero apesar de todo me encantaban.

Tardamos muy poco para llegar a Port Angeles no savia exactamente a donde me llevaba pero mientras estuviera con el era algo que me tenia sin cuidado. De pronto se detuvo en medio de la nada volteo a verme y me volvio a sonreir.

-Es hora- Pronuncio  
-Hora de que?- Me tenia algo asustada con esto.

Tomo una banda en sus manos y rodeo mis ojos con ella, no esto no podia ser posible, me gustaban sus sorpresas pero no me gustaba que me bendaran los ojos, trate de forzarlo para que no lo hiciera pero mis intentos fueron en vano, termine cediendo y con los ojos totalmente tapados.

-Edward no me gusta esto, ya dime a donde me llevas- De no estar con el ya estaria completamente molesta con esto.

-Tranquila, ya llegamos, ven.- Me tomo de la mano y me sujeto bien para no caerme, con mi equilibrio y ahora ciega era de suponerse que en cualquier momento me caeria

-Edward soy torpe, pero ahora estoy ciega y sere mas torpe, ni se te ocurra soltarme- Me sujete muy fuerte a el, eso de no ver realmente era horrible.

-No te preocupes mi amor jamas te soltare.- Me sostuvo aun mas.

Caminamos a no se donde, yo solo seguia sus pasos, mas bien no los seguia me llevaba con el, casi no sentia el suelo porque el me llevaba practicamente cargada, despues de un rato por fin nos detuvimos.

-Estas lista mi amor?- Me susurro al oido  
-Si, quitame esto ya!!!- Le solte casi gritando.

Me quito despacio la benda de los ojos, tarde en abrirlos pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo con eso puesto, los abri poco a poco y me lleve una enorme sorpresa.

-Hola Bella!!!- Oi su voz cerca de mi y en un instante reconoci de quien era

-Alice!!!!! - Corri con lagrimas en los ojos y salte en sus brazos, la habia extrañado tanto, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga estaba ahi abrazandome y de nuevo con migo

______________________________

UNA DISCULPA POR AVERME TARDADO EN ESTOS CAPS, PERO ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y NO ESTOY EN MI CASA, PERO ASI COMO PUDE LES DEJO ESTOS CAPITULOS LES SUPLICO Y ESPEREN A MI REGRESO PARA PODER CONTINUAR GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO Y DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA.


	13. UNA SORPRESA, DOS O TRES NO IMPORTA 2PAR

CAP DOCE : UNA SORPRESA,DOS O TRES NO IMPORTA (SEGUNDA PARTE)

Estaba completamente feliz, no podia creer que mi amiga Alice estuviera ahi abrazandome, comenze a llorar y a sollozar con ella, tenia mucho que no la veia, la habia extrañado tanto estos meses, y ahora la tenia de nuevo con migo.

-Tranquila Bella, se te van a secar los ojos- Ella como siempre tan alegre, me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Oh, Alice estoy tan feliz que estes aqui- Y de nuevo la volvi a abrazar.

-Ya, ya, que me voy a poner celoso- Escuche decir a Edward.

Me separe de Alice y comenze a observar el lugar donde estaba, con la emociòn no me habia fijado mucho en el lugar.

-Donde estamos?- Pregunte desconcertada

-Estamos en un departamento que alquile- Me contesto Edward

-Vamos Bella ay mucho por hacer y tienes que estar despampanante- Alice me tomo de la mano y me llevo con ella hacia una habitacion

-Espera, espera, como que ay mucho que hacer, no entiendo?- No, podia ser cierto mas sorpresas y aun peor tenia que volver a someterme a las torturas de Alice, aunque ciertamente no me importaba, la habia extrañado tanto que dejarme a su merced esta vez no seria tan malo....creo....

-Yo regresare por ti mas tarde, asi que no te preocupes por nada, tienes la mitad de la tarde para platicar con Alice, se que la has extrañado, por eso le pedi que viniera a verte, pero como sabes por nuestro pequeño secretito en Forks no podia arriesgarme a que fuera a aquel lugar, ademas ella tambien estaba ansiosa por verte, y no dudo ni un segundo en venir, cierto Alice?- Me explico Edward

-Si, ademas estoy segura que no podrias con esto tu solo hermanito, era logico que necesitarias mi ayuda- Le contesto a mi novio sonriendo.

-Y los demas Alice?, donde esta Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper? y Carlisle y Esme? - Queria verlos, queria verlos a todos.

-Calma, calma Bella, ellos estaran de regreso en Forks en unos dias no te preocupes pronto los veras, ahora es momento de arreglarte- Me dijo mi pequeña amiga.

-Bueno las dejo, regresare por ti mas tarde ok, diviertete- Edward me tomo por la cintura y me dio un hermoso y tierno beso, para despues salir como rayo por la puerta.

-Soy yo, o tenia prisa- Le comunique a Alice

-Hmm, solo te dire que tiene prisa por algo, pero no te dire de que- Alice solto una pequeña risita...

Pasamos casi todo el mediodia platicando, ella me conto que habia estado haciendo todos estos meses, me conto la mejoria de Jasper con los humanos, comento que batallo mucho para poder controlarse de nuevo despues de el pequeño incidente en mi cumpleaños, mientras platicabamos claro esta ella me arreglaba y maquillaba, realmente ella era buena en esto, podias ser toda una gremli y ella te transformaba en una total y real princesa, le agradecia mucho eso ya que yo me sentia completamente comun y sin ningun tipo de belleza.

-Bien terminamos, deberias verte al espejo querida amiga, estas hermosa, soy toda una profesional- Ella comenzo a saltar emocionada por su trabajo, realmente era bueno?

Me levante de la silla en donde me tenia me sentia un poco acalambrada despues de estar ahi horas sentada, me dirigi al espejo y antes de que pudiera llegar las manos de Alice me sujetaron fuerte.

-Nooo, espera, no es momento, tienes que verte completamente transformada, y aun te falta lo mejor- Ella se fue hacia un closet que estaba enfrente de nosotras y lo abrio de par en par. Me quede petrificada de toda la ropa que habia ahi, no cabia duda que ella siempre venia preparada para todo.

-Aver..hmm. cual era cual era?- Hablaba para ella misma.

-Que buscas Alice?- Le pregunte

-Si, aqui esta.- Saco un hermoso vestido azul del closet, lo extendio en toda la cama.

-Que te parece?, verdad que es hermoso?- Alice me vio con unos ojos brillantes, al parecer ella me habia visto con este vestido puesto.

-Wow!!- Fue todo lo que pude pronunciar

-Y espera vertelo puesto- Me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a cambiarme.

En un segundo me tapo los ojos y me dirigio hacia el espejo para poder verme, quito sus manos y pude verme de una manera que nunca pense. Tenia el cabello suelto y ondulado y a los lados tenia unos broches que detenian cada lado de mi pelo, el vestido era hermoso , me llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas y la parte de arriba tenia un pequeño escote, me sonroje un poco pues dejaba un poco mis pechos al descubierto, tenia unos tirantes delgados muy delgados diria yo que sujetaban el vestido a mis hombros, de no ser por ellos creo que se caeria , tenia una pequeña cintilla plateada por en medio que amoldaba mas mi busto, no me reconoci para nada, en serio esa era yo?. La Bella sin ninguna gracia, la Bella que estaba segura que ningun hombre se sentiria atraido por ella, donde habia quedado?, se habia ido por completo.

Mientras estaba observando a la persona del espejo escuche que la puerta se abrio, di la vuelta de inmediato y me tope con que Alice no estaba y Edward estaba parado frente a mi con sus ojos abiertos mas de lo normal con una cara de impacto que no podia con ella.

-Tan mal me veo? - Le dije un poco triste por su reaccion

Pero no reacciono y se quedo viendome fijamente.- Edward, hey, estas ahi?- Le dije pasando una mano por sus ojos.

-He?, disculpa que me dijiste?- Me contesto sorprendido

-Que si tan mal me veo? - Le volvi a preguntar

-Que?, acaso estas bromeando, como que mal, Bella, te vez...Te vez...Hermosa, Perfecta, Divina, dios!!! estas Preciosa- Camino hacia mi y nos vimos a los ojos por un tiempo que ni yo supe cuanto fue.

-Vamos, Preciosa, es hora de que descubras todas tus sorpesas- Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia la puerta.

-Diviertanse, Bella no te preocupes yo te ire a visitar, nadie me vera te lo prometo- Escuche a Alice, juro que la oi pero estaba tan enlelada con el hombre que me llevaba

Edward iva vestido con unos pantalones en color negro y una playera color blanco dejando dos que tres botones abiertos para ver su hermoso y perfecto pecho, su cabello como siempre no tenia arreglo un poco despeinado pero se veia tan guapo asi, estaba completamente segura de que ese hombre si que era una tentacion para cualquier mujer y lo mejor esque lo tenia para mi, el me queria a mi, me amaba ami, eso hizo que una sonrisa saliera de mi rostro.

Me subi al hermoso volvo de mi novio, el arranco de inmediato, no estaba viendo el camino pues lo iva observando a el, cuando de pronto nos detuvimos y senti la necesidad de quitar mi vista de el, dios!!, era tan perfecto.

-Es hora mi amor, estas lista?- Me pregunto.-

De mi boca no salio nada mas que un "aja" dio la vuelta y abrio la puerta para mi, me tendio la mano y sali del auto, me llevo a un lugar que desconoci completamente, parecia un castillo, pero era elegante y muy fino, de esos que vez solo en londres y en esos paises, entramos y habia un hombre con smoking en la entrada.

-Bienvendio , todo esta listo, por aqui porfavor- el hombre nos indico el camino, ivamos por un enorme pasillo, que parecia no terminar, hasta que por fin llegamos no me pude mover ante lo que vi.

Era un salon enorme, estaba en completa obscuridad, delante de mi habia un camino con una alfombra en rojo, me sentia como las estrellas de hollywood caminando por una alfombra roja, pero el camino estaba iluminado con velas, velas y mas velas, seguimos caminando hasta que las velas se extendieron por todo el salon, lo rodeaban por completo, se podria decir que las luces del enorme salon eran esas veladoras encendidas, no me di cuenta cuando el hombre que nos guio se habia ido.

-Dios mio Edward esto es hermoso- Me dedique a observar por completo el lugar, en el centro estaba una mesa con asiento para dos personas, en medio una flor blanca y una roja, con dos platos para una cena, al lado de esa mesa estaba un enorme piano en color blanco, el salon estaba completamente adornado por esa alfombra roja, se sentia muy comodo estar ahi, Edward me indico que nos descalzaramos para estar ahi y ciertamente se lo agradeci esos zapatos que traia me estaban matando.

-Ven- Edward me llamo.

Me tomo por la cintura y en un ritmo lento comenzamos a movernos, estabamos bailando y pese a mis fracasados dotes de bailarina lo segui, una mujer estaba tocando el piano, tocaba una melodia hermosa, que no pude identiicar, asi que no dude en preguntar.

-Edward, de quien es esa melodia tan hermosa?- Le pregunte

-Es una de mis creaciones- Me contesto.

-De tus creaciones?, me estas diciendo que tu compusiste eso? - Le dije sorprendida.

-Si, queria tocar todas las melodias que he escrito para ti, pero tambien queria estar asi con tigo, cerca muy cerca de ti- Me apreto mas fuerte a el y descanso su rostro en mi cabello.

Seguimos bailando dejandonos guiar por todas esas melodias que eran hermosas, en un instante Edward me llevo ala mesa que estaba situada en medio del enorme salon y me indico que era hora de cenar, puesto que el no comia, fui solo yo la que ceno, el le indico ala mujer del piano que nos diera un poco de privacidad, ella de inmediato salio y cerro las enormes puertas del salon.

-Bella- Edward se acerco mas a mi y me vio a los ojos..- Puedo decirte algo?- Me pregunto

-Claro- Estaba nerviosa, de lo que me fuera a decir.

-Quise darte esta sorpresa, porque de alguna manera se que te lo debia, despues de todo lo que te hice pasar, te debia algo asi, se que no es suficiente para poder reparar ese daño, pero de alguna forma queria hacerlo, queria que sintieras cuanto te amo y cuanto te he amado desde que me fui. Queria que vieras que apesar de todo este amor por ti nunca desaparecio y no desaparecera nunca.

Al escucharlo mis ojos comenzaron a arder, estaba apunto de llorar, pero me detuve no queria que viera eso de mi, no queria que viera lagrimas, queria que el viera felicidad asi que sonrei, sonrei de una manera inigualable para que el viera la felicidad que me producia con esas palabras.

-Ahora es momento que abras tu regalo, recuerdas?- Me dijo sonriendo.

Saque la pequeña cajita azul que me habia dejado por la mañana, solte el moño en color blanco y la abri.

-Edward esto es?- Dios estaba apunto de llorar

Lo saque de la caja y lo observe bien, era un cristal en forma de corazon en color azul, parecia que era echo con agua de mar pues era casi tan cristalino como el.

-Observalo bien mi amor- Me comento

Lo observe cuidadosemate y por fin vi a que se referia, en medio de ese corazon cristalino estaban las inciales de B&E, sin pensarlo las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

-Dios mio!! Edward esto es hermoso, no debiste- Comenze a llorar sin parar

-Claro que debi, este corazon es lo que tu y yo representamos mi amor, yo represento algo duro y helado como el hielo, algo como un cristal, pero tu, tu alma es completamente transparente y hermosa como el mismo mar, eres tan brillante como este cristal que tienes en tus manos, porque cualquier persona puede ver cuan brillante y hermosa eres mi amor, y esas iniciales jamas podran ser separadas asi como tu y como yo, nunca jamas me alejare de nuevo de ti, mi corazon siempre estara sellado al tuyo.

No sabia que decir, el me habia dejado sin palabras completamente, pero tenia razon, mi ser, mi corazon y todo en mi le pertenecia a el, toda mi vida siempre ha girado en torno a el desde que lo conoci y nunca dejaria de amarlo, nunca seria capaz de separarme de el , por mas que mi padre o Jacob o quien sea quisiera separarnos jamas lo lograrian porque nos amabamos tanto que nada ni nadie en este mundo podria hacer que yo dejara a Edward a mi Angel Vampiro que amaba.

Le tome el rostro y lo bese, demostrandole todo mi amor por el, que supiera que yo me sentia igual que el, que seria suya ahora y por toda la eternidad.

____________________________

UN NUEVO CAP JEJEJE SORRY POR LA DEMORA ESPERO NO TARDARME MAS AQUI LES DEJO ESTE CAP QUE ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL ANTERIOR ESPERO LES GUSTE SALUDOS


	14. AMOR

AMOR

Continuamos bailando al son de las melodias que nos tocaban en el hermoso piano, no supe como lo logre pero estaba bailando y se sentia muy bien hacerlo, no solo porque la musica era hermosa, si no porque mi acompañante era por de mas decirlo, perfecto en toda la extencion de la palabra, en ese momento no me importaba nada ni nadie. solo el y yo, no habia un Charlie ni un Jacob que nos interrumpieran o nos alejaran.

Edward.- Lo llame

dime.- Me dijo.

Edward POV

Dime.- Le conteste

Quiero decirte algo, pero quiero que me prometas no contestar nada sin antes pensarlo.- Bella me llevo de la mano hacia el centro del salon.

.-Puedes pedirle ala señorita del piano que nos de algo de privacidad.- Me dijo ella.

Le pedi ala señorita que su trabajo habia terminado y cualquier pieza necesaria yo seria el encargado de tocarla, ella muy amablemente se retiro y nos dejo nuevamente solos.

Que pasa Bella, que me quieres decir.- Le comente intrigado

Ella se sento en la gran alfombra en color rojo que estaba bajo nuestros pies y me jalo junto a ella.

Quiero decirte que esto que me has regalado ha sido hermoso Edward, las velas, la musica, la cena, el hermoso cristal, todo absolutamente todo ha sido maravilloso, no se como he soportado para no soltarme a llorar como tonta de tanta felicidad que siento, pero ahora mismo solo quiero demostrarte todo mi amor, todo lo que me haces sentir, con tu sola mirada, con tu sola sonrisa me haces soñar y volar a otro mundo, un mundo en el que solo existimos tu y yo y nadie mas.- Tomo un poco de aire y continuo...

.-Edward quiero decirte que.....SE quedo un momento en silencio, se acerco a mi y me tomo las manos y se sento en mi regazo, puso mis manos alrededor de su cintura y coloco su hermoso rostro en mi hombro para hablarme al oido...

.- Quiero que me toques Edward, quiero que sientas todo el amor que tengo para ti.- Yo me quede helado antes esto, claro que queria tocarla, pero tenia miedo de lastimarla, no podia arriesgarme a eso, pero la manera en que me lo decia hacia que perdiera toda mi cordura..

Bella, tu sabes que....- Pero no me dejo continuar y comenzo a besarme lentamente el cuello y comenzo a susurrar...

Te amo, te adoro, cada noche sueño con tigo, cada dia despierto pensando en ti, eres la unica persona que ocupa y ocupara mi corazòn, solo tu me haces sentir mujer, solo tu me haces sentir estas sensaciones maravillosas, no tengas miedo, no me haras daño, porque nunca lo has hecho y se que jamas lo haras, yo confio en ti porque te amo y quiero entregarte todo mi ser, quiero que todo lo que ay en mi sea tuyo, quiero que mis besos, mis labios y mi cuerpo sean tuyos Edward.-

La levante con cuidado y la recoste en el suelo la mire a los ojos dejandole saber que tambien la amaba y que ella me hacia sentir igual, con su sola presencia en este mundo yo era feliz, pero el tenerla asi con migo, acariciando su cuerpo yo me sentia en el cielo, no se si existe o no pero yo sentia que el paraiso estaba ahi junto a ella.

La bese y deje que el amor decidiera lo que pasaria, yo sabia que jamas le haria daño no a ella, Bella era mi luz, y el que ella me hubiera entregado su corazòn para mi era lo mas maravilloso de este mundo, apesar de que siempre habia pensado en que estaria solo, ahora solo podia decir Gracias por entregarme a este angel tan maravilloso...

Te amo Bella, siempre te amare.- Le dije en un tono muy suave y me deje llevar por el amor y la pasion que ella me provocaba...

Al poco tiempo nuestros cuerpos ya estaban completamente desnudos, tome un poco de valor y la observe para notar la belleza de su cuerpo, ella se sonrojo un poco y se sintio avergonzada..

No, mi amor no te averguenses, eres completamente hermosa, solo estoy admirando tu belleza que me tiene completamente deslumbrado.- Le dije al notar un poco su pena.

Comenze de nuevo a besarla y a desbordar una pasion y un deseo enorme, queria saciar mi sed por su cuerpo, deseaba saciar todo el deseo que sentia por ella, y hacerle sentir el amor inmenso que tenia dentro de mi, guardado durante años, que ella supiera que en toda mi existencia siempre seria ella ala mujer que yo amaria, ella mi diosa...

Ahi pasamos la noche, puedo decir que Hicimos el amor en lugar de tener sexo como muchos lo llaman, me alegre el saber que no la lastime y que al contrario yo tambien disfrute del momento de amor que nos profesamos, ella callo exausta en mis brazos y yo la acune en ellos, la cubri con mi playera y la deje dormir, por fin ahora ella era mia y yo de ella, no habia mas mujer en el mundo para mi mas que mi Bella, mi hermosa Bella, y para mi suerte ella tambien queria quedarse con migo.

De algo estuve seguro esa noche, era algo en lo que no creia, y que me negaba a decir o aceptar, no creia que alguien llamado Dios existia, hasta este dia, porque ahora se que Dios me mando a mi este angel hermoso para curar mi soledad y para alejar a las sombras, porque se que un Dios me mando la felicidad y ahora la tengo a mi lado dormida en mis brazos ofreciendome lo mas hermoso de este universo "Amor"

__________________________________________---

ESTE CAPITULO ME GUSTO MUCHO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO YA QUE ME COSTO UN POQUITO ESCRIBIRLO PERO OJALA ME HAYA QUEDADO BIEN


	15. GOLPE

GOLPE

Llegamos al dia siguiente a Forks, Edward me llevo hasta dejarme a unos cuantos kilometros de casa, para que Charlie en caso de que este estuviera en casa no pudiera vernos. Le di un beso en los labios y lo deje ir con todo el dolor de mi corazòn, le pedi que regresara por la noche para que estuviera con migo, regrese a casa y para mi suerte mi padre no se encontraba.

Subi a mi habitacion y saque algo de ropa para irme a bañar, disfute mucho del agua caliente, me relaje y cerre los ojos recordando todo lo hermoso que habia vivido el dia anterior, no se como fue posible que aguante tanta felicidad, mi corazòn estuvo a punto de estallar con tanta sorpresa. De pronto unos cuantos golpes me sobresaltaron, sali del baño y me cambie rapido para ver quien era, no podia ser Edward el nunca toca, mas bien nunca entra por la puerta nadamas cuando esta Charlie, asi que debia ser tal vez Angela para ver si ya habia regresado.

Baje lentamente las escaleras aun con el pelo algo mojado, gire la perilla de la puerta y la abri, me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver quien estaba frente a mi...

Jacob?, que haces aqui?.- Le comente muy sorprendida, pero note que sus ojos estaban llenos de Furia?

Porque?, dime Porque Bella?.- Me dijo en un tono muy demandante.

Entro sin que yo se lo pidiera y cerro la puerta muy fuerte, mas bien azoto la puerta detras de el, no se porque pero yo estaba horrorizada.

Que te pasa Jacob?.- Camine aun mas hacia atras para alejarme de el

Te vi...Te vi con el, con esa maldita sabandija, que hacias con el?, acaso lo perdonaste?, perdonaste todo lo que te hizo asi de facil?.- Me hacia pregunta tras pregunta, ala cual yo no sabia como responder

Eso no es de tu incunbencia Jacob, ahora si haces el favor de irte de mi casa te lo agradeceria mucho.- Tenia miedo y mis palabras sonaron mas a ruego que a una orden.

No, no te voy a dejar aqui, para que despues venga esa sanguijuela.- su voz cada vez era mas furiosa

Y eso a ti que te importa Jacob, ademas, para que lo sepas ya de una buena vez, estoy enterada de que tu sabias de que el habia regresado antes que yo y no fuiste lo suficientemente amigo para decirmelo, asi que no me vengas con esas tonterias ahora.- Di un paso al frente para enfrentarlo, pero estaba enorme sentia que con un solo

dedo me podria tumbar sin problemas.

Eso no tiene nada que ver Bella, lo hice por tu bien....- Lo encare de forma decidida

Por mi bien, Ja!!! si como no, mas bien por tu propio bien y conveniencia querras decir.- No podia creer que se atreviera a reclamarme algo.

Pues por bien mio o por el tuyo no me importa, aqui el punto esque no lo quiero junto ati, no quiero que se te acerque, no permitire que te haga daño una vez mas, antes lo mato!! me escuchaste, lo mato!!.- Su cara estaba en una furia completa, no podia controlarlo

Tu lo matas a el y te juro por dios que encontrare la forma de irme detras suyo oiste, ni tu ni nadie me va apartar de el, nunca me alejare de Edward, nunca.- Le grite las palabras en la cara.

Porque Bella, porque le das otra oportunidad a el, y porque ami no me quieres dar si quiera una?. Su rostro era afligido y ala vez molesto

Porque yo lo amo a el, no lo puedes entender de una vez por todas.- No queria discutir mas, solo se estaba empeorando todo.

No me di cuenta cuanto me tomo por los hombros y me obligo a verlo a los ojos, estaba rabiando por lo que le habia dicho, pero mas me sorprendio lo que me dijo...

Estoy harto de escuchar eso, estoy harto de tu maldito dolor, tu cres que te escuchaba con gusto lo que sufrias por el, me aburria que me hablaras del amor que le profesabas, lo unico que queria era estar con tigo, que me dieras la oportunidad de amarte y lo unico que conseguia era que hablaras mas y mas de el.- Me tenia por completo acorralada en una pared y no sabia como safarme.

Eres un estupido Jacob Black si alguna vez pensaste que podia enamorarme de ti, ya te lo dije esa vez en La Push solo estoy enamorada de Edward y no habra nunca nadie mas en mi corazòn.- Intentaba safarme por todos los medios pero no podia.

El jamas te dara lo que quieres lo sabes muy bien, solo un humano, alguien como yo podra, solo yo te podre dar placer Bella, solo yo entiendes, con el jamas podras tener lo que podrias con migo.- Cada vez lo sentia mas de cerca hacia mi.

Ja!, por favor, eso es lo que tu cres si piensas que el no puede darmelo o si no me lo dio ya.- Ok estaba echo ya lo habia dicho yo y mi gran boca.

Queee!!, que dijiste?, repitelo Bella, que dijiste?, no me estas diciendo que ya te puso sus malditas manos encima verdad?.- El comenzo a temblar de enojo y rabia yo no sabia como cotrolarlo, lo unico que hacia era moverme desesperadamente para safarme pero por mas que queria no podia era demasiado fuerte.

Ya que caso tenia negarlo.- Si, oiste bien, ya me dio lo que yo queria, y para tu informacion, fue de lo mas hermoso que he vivido en toda mi vida y solo el me lo pudo dar, el solo el,me dio el placer mas grande que te puedas imaginar, y nunca me arrepentire de eso oiste .- Le solte las palabras para pudiera oirlas claramente.

Pero para mi mala suerte jamas hubiera dicho esto, de pronto senti una enorme mano golpear mi mejilla tan fuerte que cai tirada al piso y mi labio inferior sangraba dejandome una enorme abertura.

Jamas, volvera a tocarte oiste. De mi cuenta corre que ese maldito chupasangre page por lo que hizo.- Estaba entendiendo mal o el pensaba que Edward me habia forzado.

No! Jacob!. Detente!!, el no me forzo a nada entiendelo yo lo amo por eso me entrege a el y lo haria una y mil veces entiendelo.- Yo seguia tirada en el suelo sangrando aun mas, tratando de respierar por el golpe que me habia dado.

Nadie te va a alejar de mi Bella, nadie, ni el ni nadie podra evitar que tu seas mia, asi que mas te vale alejarte de el si no quieres resultar justo como estas ahora, porque para la otra no me voy a contener tanto oiste.- Me tomo el rostro y paso un dedo por donde brotaba la sangre.

Esto es lo que el desea de ti, entonces eso tendra de ti, sangre y mas sangre, vamos a ver si es cierto que se puede controlar.- Me dijo esto con un tono malevolo en su voz y en sus ojos, esto significaba una cosa, yo corria peligro con el y al mismo tiempo Edward corria peligro, porque si el me lastimaba hasta sangrar Edward sufriria con podia permitir que el sufiera no podia.

_______________________________________


	16. Y AHORA QUE HAGO?

AHORA QUE HAGO?

Me di media vuelta y Jacob seguia ahi parado viendome como un tonto, esperando no se que cosa de mi, ya me habia golpeado, me habia humillado, gracias al cielo que se detuvo a hacer algo mas con migo por la pronta intervencion del auto de Charlie.

Cuando entre tu padre por esa puerta, mas vale que no hagas nada tonto mi amor.-Me tomo del brazo y me levanto del suelo.

Mi padre entro y vio a Jacob le dio una pequeña sonrisa, yo trate de ocultar algunos golpes con mi cabello, no se como habia permitido tanta rudeza, pero ese maldito tenia mucha fuerza y no podia hacer nada encontra de el.

Hola Jake que te trae por aqui.- Le pregunto Charlie, mientras el se quitaba su chaqueta y su arma.

Nada en especial Charlie solo vine a visitar a Bella, me hablo y me pidio que viniera a verla.- Ese maldito estaba mintiendo y demasiado bien

Es cierto Bella, Llamaste a Jake?.- Note una sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre

Si, Papa yo lo llame.- Conteste con desgano.

Jacob se acerco a mi oido mientras Charlie caminaba hacia la cocina

Mas te vale estar mas animada si no quieres que se de cuenta.- Me susurro

Esto iva a ser una pesadilla completa, no sabia como iva manejar esta situacion y peor, no queria que Edward me viera con estos golpes que para mi grata sorpresa Charlie no los habia notado aun.

Bella que te paso?.- Me pregunto mi padre

He?, de...de que hablas?.- Me puse un poco nerviosa ahora no sabia que decirle, pero poco me duro la angustia puesto que Jacob se adelanto a contestarle.

Tropezo con una tabla suelta y callo de frente al piso, no alcanze a detenerla y se golpeo la cara, ya sabe la torpe Bella .- Y solto una carcajada estupida, ese desgraciado se estaba riendo de mi y yo no podia hacer nada.

Bella, ya te he dicho que tengas mas cuidado, es bueno tener a Jacob aqui de vez en cuando no cres.- Note cierto interes de mi Padre a que yo estuviera mas seguido con Jake, lo obvio se notaba el queria que de una vez por todas me olvidara de Edward.

Bueno estoy algo cansada, sera mejor que me valla a dormir.- Me levante de la mesa y comenze a subir a mi habitacion cuando escuche a Jacob...

Voy a acompañar a Bella a su cuarto y regreso para despedirme Charlie.- Escuche el rechinido de la silla, y en pocos segundos ya estaba detras mio.

Entre a mi habitacion tratando de cerrar la puerta antes de que el llegara pero claro fue inutil, me avento con todo y puerta hacia adentro.

Escuchame bien Bella, una palabra de esto a tu padre o a tu estupido vampiro y no voy a dudar ni un segundo en hacertelo pagar oiste.- Me tomo el rostro y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

Tengo metodos no solo para exterminar a tu familia de chupasangres si no tambien a tu querido papi, mañana te tendre vigilada si te veo aunque sea a un centimetro cerca de el, ya sabes las consecuencias, no debo decirte que pasaria si riego tu dulce y rica sangre delante de el, verdad.- Me solto la cara y salio de inmediato, oi decirle a Charlie buenas noche y se fue.

Bien ahora que?.- Pense.

Me tire en la cama llorando, no me podia pasar esto, porque si un dia antes estaba tan feliz ahora estaba cayendo de nuevoo en las sombras, porque tenia que alejarme de el otra vez, nooo, no queria, no quiero alejarme de el, tiene que aver una manera, tiene que aver una solucion.....

Solte un grito debajo de la almohada para que mi padre no pudiera escucharme y se preocupara porque algo me pasaba, pero si el no lo esuchaba yo sabia muy bien quien si lo podia oir a mas de mil metros de distancia....

Bella estas bien?.- Esuche su voz, su hermosa voz enfrente de mi.

Y ahora que iva a decirle, no me habia cubierto bien los golpes del rostro, tenia la almohada en mi cara para que no pudiera verme, pero y si me la quitaba estaba claro que el no era Charlie el si notaria esos cambios en mi rostro.

Dios!!! ahora que hago?.


	17. UNA FAMILIA DE VUELTA

UNA FAMILIA DE VUELTA

Piensa en algo Bella, piensa en algo antes de que te quite la almohada y se de cuenta, fue cuando algo vino a mi mente....me desprendi de la almohada y deje ver mi rostro con un golpe muy pronunciado en la parte inferior de mi labio....

Edward me miro sorprendido y de pronto vi algo de enojo en sus ojos no se porque pense que ya estaba sacando deducciones antes de que yo le dijera nada...

Porque tienes ese golpe Bella, quien te hizo eso?.- Me pregunto enojado

Espera, espera Edward, nadie me hizo esto, cuando me trajiste a casa esta tarde subi las escaleras y tropeze en un escalon, cai de frente y me golpe con el filo de la escalera es todo, no te espantes.- Era la primera vez que le mentia de esa manera pero tenia que protegerlo y no podia hacer nada mas.

Mi amor ten mas cuidado, creo que para otra ocacion tendre que llevarte en brazos yo mismo para que no te pase lo mismo.- Me sonrio y me dio un beso.

Bien me habia creido la historia, despues de todo yo era muy torpe y era normal que me tropezara o cayera, pero aun asi seguia preocupada por la advertencia de Jacob, sabia que iva a estar ahi vigilando cada paso que diera, y sabia que Edward no me dejaria sola ni un segundo.

Estas muy cansada, o querrias acompañarme a un lugar?.- Me pregunto mi hermoso angel

Para ti nunca estoy cansada, a donde me vas a llevar?.- me levante rapido de la cama y me sente en mis rodillas para verle ala cara.

Ya lo veras, vamos sube a mi espalda pequeña torpe.- Le sonrei y me subi a su espalda como me pido, amaba tenerlo asi de cerca, amaba que me llevara corriendo por el bosque sin inibiciones ni nada, me encantaba que fuera el mismo con migo, me encantaba que solo con migo se sintiera comodo para mostrarse tal cual era.

Llegamos a su casa, que estaba toda iluminada, ese lugar era hermoso, era una mansion enorme y aun asi te sentias siempre como en casa, era acogedor y tranquilo. Edward me abrio la puerta para entrar y cuando lo hize me lleve una gran sorpresa...

Bellaaa!!!!!!!.- Oi una vocecilla gritar, sin duda era Alice...

Hey enana, no has cambiado nada.- Ese era Emmet por su puesto

hola gusto en verte de nuevo humana.- Rosalie tan amable como siempre

Pero el que menos me esperaba que me saludara era Jasper aun tenia pena por lo que habia pasado hace tiempo.

Hola Bella. es bueno verte de nuevo.- Jasper me saludo y me sonrio, me alegre de eso, realmente pense que ni siquiera me miraria.

Hola a todoss.- Mis ojos se iluminaron, los habia extrañado tanto

Todos me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, creo que ellos tambien me extrañaron, me encantaba esta familia, la adoraba y ellos me quieran tambien...

Bella hija como estas?.- Oi la voz de Esmme al final del pasillo

Esmme, hola.- Corri y la abraze como una hija que extraña tanto a su madre y lo unico que piensas es en abrazarla.

Veo que no solo fuimos los unicos en extrañarte verdad.- Me dijo en su tono maternal

Claro que yo tambien los extrañe a todos, gracias por regresar.- Los abraze a todos como mi gran familia, por un segundo me senti tan feliz, me olvide del incidente con ese maldito de Jacob y me deje llevar por la felicidad.

Y donde esta Carlisle?.- le pregunte a Esmme

Oh hija el te vera despues, llegamos y tuvo que ir a arreglar unos papeles para regresar al hospital, pero no te preocupes el tambien te ha extrañado y estoy segura que pronto lo veras.- Me comento Esmme.

Pase un tiempo con todos ellos, me contaron lo que habian hecho el tiempo que no estuvieron, Alice y sus compras compulsivas, el pobre de Jasper detras de ella cargando bolsas y mas bolsas, Emmet y Rosalie con sus nueve bodas y sus lunas de miel, que esos dos no se cansaban de tanta boda y tanto sexo?.

Casi amanecia y yo me caia de sueño, Edward no me cargo en su espalda esta vez, si no que me llevo en sus brazos, llegamos a mi habitacion y me recosto en la cama, el se puso a un lado mio y deje que el sueño me venciera, me quede completamente dormida.

Desperte por la mañana tallandome un poco los ojos, pude ver por la ventana que estaba nublado, solte un suspiro, era hora de ir a clases y todavia tenia sueño, no habia podido dormir mas que unas tres horas.

Puedes faltar hoy a clases si quieres?.- Escuche la voz de Edward hablarme

De verdad que quiero, pero....- Me quede en silencio y pensando, tal vez si faltaba no tendria porque ver a Jacob sigiendome los pasos.

Sabes que no voy a ir, me voy a quedar aqui con tigo todo el dia.- Me volvi a recostar y abraze a Edward junto a mi.

Me quedare con mucho gusto señorita.- Me dio un beso en los labios y yo lo acerque mas, no queria despegarme de el ni un segundo. Cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse de pronto

Bella!!!, sera mejor que bajes mi amor.- Me quede en shock, era Jacob habia entrado a mi casa y peor aun me estaba llamando.......

Que quiere ese perro aqui?.- Escuche a Edward decir y se levanto de inmediato.....

Yo no hice nada aun estaba en Shock... Reaccione despues poco ...

No Edward no bajes porfavor no vallas!!!.- Le grite a Edward pero no queria hacerme caso, estaba apunto de bajar, cuando escuche a Jacob entrar por la puerta de mi habitacion.

Ahi estaban los dos mirandose frente a frente, con odio y rabia, yo no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de lo que los dos pudieran hacer....

No le has dicho Bella, aun no le has comunicado nada .- Me dijo Jacob, que queria decir con eso? no entendia

Comunicarme que?.- Dijo Edward mirandome fijamente.

Valla creo que no te ha dicho nada chupasangre, bueno sera mejor que yo lo haga, resulta que Bella me dijo ayer que iva a terminar con tigo, porque descubrio que a quien ama es ami, como la vez.-

Dios Jacob no pudo aver dicho eso, no porque lo dijo, y ahora que debia hacer, Edward no le iva a creer eso era logico pero...

Bella, porque esta diciendo eso este Perro.- Edward volteo hacia mi

Vamos Bella, dile la verdad, dile que ayer te entregaste ami y me dijiste que yo era mucho mejor que el en la cama, o caso ya se te olvido lo que me dijiste, que ya habias echo el amor con el y que no era nada comparado con el calor que yo te daba.- Jacob comenzo a soltar palabra tras palabra

Ahora estaba arrepentida de haberle dicho esas palabras que de un principio pense que lo heririan a el y ahora las estaba usando en mi contra...

Bella?.- Edward me miro desconsolado, y era obvio nadie sabia de nuestra noche de encuentro mas que el y yo, y bueno tal vez Alice.

Jacob me miro tratando de advertirme para que no lo desmintiera, pero no queria que Edward creyera eso no queria, pero delante de Jacob que otra cosa podia hacer...

Si, es cierto.- Fue todo lo que pude soltar.....no lo mire a los ojos, eso me daba la esperanza que no me creeria y podria sacar sus conclusiones...

El se acerco a mi muy despacio y me abrazo muy fuerte diciendome al oido...

Porque?, porque me hiciste esto Bella, porque no me lo dijiste desde un principio, yo lo pude aver entendido.- Su voz era de dolor, y estaba sufriendo..

No, no Edward no...Pero Jacob no me dejo continuar...

Bueno sera mejor que te vallas, es hora de tener tiempo a solas con mi novia.- El se acerco y me solto de los brazos de Edward, yo no dejaba de verlo, el tenia que saber que no era cierto, lo vi a los ojos y el me regreso la mirada.

Porfavor Edward veme, no es verdad, no es verdad, creeme, yo te amo a ti.- Pense como si en realidad el lo pudiera ver en mi mente, aunque sabia que no la leia, el podia leer mis ojos, siempre me lo habia dicho...

Y asi con una mirada de dolor y ala vez confusion se fue, salto por la ventana y no lo vi mas....

__________________________

HOLA CHICAS UNA DISCULPA POR LA TARDANZA PERO SIGO SIN INTERNET Y CON ESTO DE LA INFLUENZA POR AQUI PUES MUCHOS CIBERCAFES HAN CERRADO PERO AQUI LES DEJO UNOS CAPS PARA RECOMPENSAR SALE

GRACIAS


	18. PLAN

PLAN

EDWARD POV.

Sali como alma que lleva el diablo por la ventana de Bella, estaba enojado, no mas bien estaba completamente furioso, solo habia alguien que me podia sacar de esta duda, y de este sufrimiento. Llegue ala casa buscandola desesperadamente.

Aliceeeeee!!!!.- Le grite en cuento entre por la puerta.

Ella salio volada y se paro justo frente a mi, en ese momento no pensaba en nada mas que preguntarle lo unico que queria saber...

Alice dime puedes ver el futuro de Bella?.- Le pregunte

hmm, ha desaparecido Edward, que paso?.- Me contesto ella

Solo dime, una cosa, no voy a leer tu mente, asi que no trates de mandarme tus visiones solo contestame si o no y con esto sera suficiente....Dime aun vez a Bella como una de nosotros?.- Solte la pregunta que tanto me mataba, si la respuesta era "si" entonces todo lo que me dijo fue mentira, y ella aun me amaba, pero si la respuesta era "no" yo moriria en ese mismo momento del maldito dolor que eso me causaria...

Alice espero un momento, trate de esforzarme para no leer su mente, no queria verlo solo queria que me contestara, seria demasiado ver esas imagenes o en el peor de los casos seria no verlas, ya que si ella en realidad lo elegia a el, Alice no podria verla en sus visiones.

Hmm. de veras quieres que te diga?.- Me contesto ella

Alice, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos solo dime si o no porfavor!!.- Cerre los ojos y me prepare para lo que viniera.

La respuesta es..Si, Edward aun la veo como una de nosotros, pero porque me lo preguntas que pasa?.- Perfecto eso era todo lo que queria oir, ahora solo tenia que saber porque ella me dijo eso, habia algo extraño en todo esto y lo iva a averiguar.

Dejame averiguar primero y despues te lo dire Alice, ahora tengo que irme.- Me despedi de ella y sali corriendo hasta la casa de Bella, primero queria saber porque me habia mentido, aunque en cierta forma lo sabia, no podia leer su mente pero si sus ojos y cuando me dijo esas palabras jamas las vi reflejadas en su mirada.

Llegue hasta su casa y me di cuenta que Charlie estaba ahi, ya casi era la hora de la comida para ellos, asi que debi asumir que aqui estaria, pero no queria esperar necesitaba hablar con ella...Trate de escuchar algo dentro de la casa, solo podia oir el televisor encendido, hasta que por fin la escuche..

Papa, voy a salir en un rato mas regreso esta bien.- Su voz estaba apagada, completamente apagada, eso solo queria decir que estaba trizte.

Salio por la puerta y en ese momento iva a salir a encontrarla cuando vi al estupido de Jacob acercarse a ella, la tomo por la cintura y se la llevo con el....

Jacob porfavor serias tan amable de soltarme.- Ella le recrimino, estaba feliz eso queria decir que no lo queria a el.

Ya mi amor, se que estas enojada por averle dicho la verdad al Vampiro ese pero porfavor ya no estes enfadada con migo tarde o temprano lo iva a saber.- Lo escuche decir.

No....- Ella iva a decir algo pero el no la dejo al darle un beso, uno que me cego de ira y de celos, solo queria quitarle a ese maldito de encima, pero no lo iva a arruinar, estaba seguro que el le estaba haciendo algo.

Los segui todo el camino hasta que llegaron a una cafeteria y entraron, Bella se sento del lado de una ventana y el Perro maldito fue a pedir algo, esta era mi oportunidad, me acerque lentamente ala ventana y di unos golpes despacio por el vidrio.

Ella volteo y me vio, vi que en sus ojos habia brillo y me sonrio, le pedi que no dijera nada y que encontrara la forma de escaparse para hablar con ella, Bella solo asintio y me aleje de nuevo.

Espere el momento en que ella pudiera safarse para hablarle, tardo mucho en poder si quiera levantarse al tocador en la cafeteria, no iva a ir ahi puesto que yo era un caballero y no iva a meterme a un baño de mujeres, ella logico lo sabia no se tardo mucho, a decir verdad no se tardo nada. Despues de un rato salio una pequeña niña saltando y se dirigio hacia mi, no entendi como me vio pero se paro frente a mi y me dio una servilleta..

Gracias.- Le dije, ella me vio y sonrio y de inmediato se fue...Abri la servilleta y tenia una nota de Bella...

.-En cuanto me deje en la puerta de mi casa, y observes que se valla, quedate detras de los arboles en el bosque yo te encontrare ahi...Gracias por darme la oportunidad de explicarte....-

Cerre la nota y espere a que salieran, pasaron cerca de 20 minutos y salieron el de nuevo abrazandola y ella de nuevo poniendo resistencia, llegaron a su casa y el la volvio a besar, de nuevo mis celos salieron a relucir.

Bella entro y disimulo cerrar la puerta, en cuanto el desaparecio ella salio volando hacia donde yo estaba...

Hola.- Me dijo

Hola.- Le indique el camino para poder platicar sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, entramos mas y mas en el bosque, ella nunca titubeo ni mostro miedo, cuando por fin llegamos volte y la mire a los ojos...

Porque Bella?.- Le dije.

Edward porfavor dejame explicarte porfavor....- Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero yo no queria reclamarle un engaño, yo solo queria que me dijera porque no habia confiado en mi para contarme que pasaba...

Se dejo caer en sus rodillas y comenzo a sollozar muy fuerte...

Entiendo que estes enojado y te sientas engañado, pero esque no podia, no podia, porfavor no te vallas, no me dejes de nuevo porfavor....- Ella pensaba que me iva a ir, que equivocada estaba.

Me acerque a ella y la tome de los codos y la levante despacio para volver a ver sus ojos...

Tontita, jamas me ire, jamas te dejare de nuevo, creo avertelo dicho antes o no?, te conosco y se que lo que dijiste fue porque ese maldito estaba ahi, lo que quiero que me digas es porque no confiaste en mi para decirme que te hizo, como te amenazo para que dijeras eso...

Entonces no me creiste?.- Me dijo con los ojos aun rojos

Claro que no, tal vez no sepa tus pensamientos pero tus ojos me lo dicen todo, y al verlos en ese momento supe que lo que decias no era verdad, solo quiero saber como supo el de nuestro encuentro y porque te obligo a decir eso, trate de leer su mente pero el la bloqueo para que yo no pudiera ver nada...

La abraze muy fuerte para que sientiera que jamas la dejaria, aunque todo aquello fuera verdad y ella lo quisiera a el jamas me alejaria de ella, por mucho que me doliera nunca me marcharia otra vez...

Te lo voy a contar pero prometeme que te vas a tranquilizar y no haras nada tonto .- Ella se sento en el pasto y yo la segui..

Te lo prometo.- Le conteste...

Me conto todo lo que ese imbecil le habia hecho y dicho, estaba apunto de salir y matarlo, cortarlo en mil pedazos por haberla si quiera tocado, pero le prometi no hacerlo asi que me tuve que contener...

Porfavor Edward calmate no quiero que el se de cuenta que te lo he contado todo.- Su voz era preocupante, como siempre ella pensaba en los demas antes que en su propia persona..

Ya se Bella, tengo un plan.- Le dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas

Que plan?.- Me dijo intrigada..

Ya lo sabras, tengo que preparar todo.- Le di un beso y la lleve de regreso a su casa.

Vendre por la noche y te explicare todo esta bien, ahora ve a tu casa y no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue de acuerdo.- Ella solo asintio y entro.

Ese maldito Perro no me apartara de ella, asi tenga que morir en el intento no lo hara, ella era mi vida y mi alma, y por ella luchare hasta el final, y mi plan no podia fallar.


	19. OLOR Y ESTRATEGIAS

OLOR Y ESTRATEGIAS...

Despues de que Edward me dejara en casa, tenia muchas dudas, la primera era cual iva a ser el plan de Edward, la segunda como iva hacerle para que Jacob no se enterara de que le habia contado todo a Edward.

Entre ala casa y subi a mi habitacion, dada la oportunidad de que no fui ala escuela decidi terminar uno que otros deberes que tenia, ya terminando baje para preparar la cena. Charlie llego pasadas las 7 de la noche y cenamos en silencio, subi de nuevo a mi habitacion y me recoste un rato en la cama, al poco rato escuche unos golpes en mi ventana...

Hola.- Lo escuche decir

Que haces aqui?.- Le dije en tono enfadado

Como que, que hago aqui?, estoy aqui para verte amor mio.- Su tono era burlon y con malicia

Jacob, sera mejor que te vallas, Charlie esta despierto y si te ve aqui dudo que le agrade.- Aunque mas bien ala que no le agradaba ese echo era ami, estaba esperando a Edward y no queria otro enfrentamiento entre ellos.

Apuesto que eso no le decias a tu Vampiro cierto?.- Despotrico por su boca..

Mira honestamente no tengo ganas de discutir con tigo, estoy cansada y quiero dormir asi que ya largate si.- Lo empuje por la ventana para que se fuera, gracias a dios logre que se fuera.

Paso maximo una hora cuando oi la puerta de Charlie cerrarse y supuse que se habia ido a dormir, era el momento preciso para que mi angel apareciera y lo ansiaba, queria verlo desesperadamente...De nuevo escuche esos golpes en la ventana, corri hacia ella y en efecto ahi estaba el, con su rostro perfecto y sonriendome ampliamente...

Pasa.- Abri la ventana y lo deje entrar..En cuanto puso dos pies firmes en el suelo me avalanze sobre el y lo abraze..

Te extrañe mucho.- Le di un leve eso en los labios..

Yo tambien.- Me tomo por la cintura y me pego mas a el....Pero de pronto su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato..

Bella...Ese Perro estuvo aqui verdad?.- Dijo en tono enfadado

Como lo supiste?.- Le pregunte, no queria que pensara mal, pero tampoco queria preocuparlo

El olor que deja es horrible, apesta, me da asco el solo aspirarlo, y esta esparcido por aqui.- Agacho su rostro para verme fervientemente a los ojos..

Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, el muy maldito toco la ventana y pense que eras tu, pero no te preocupes lo corri antes que hiciera otra cosa.- Me aparte de el y me fui a sentar en la cama. Solte un pequeño suspiro de preocupacion, realmente no sabia como iva a terminar esto.

Tranquila, no te voy a dejar pasar por esto sola.- Edward se sento junto a mi y paso su brazo por mis hombros para sostenerme con firmeza.

Y dime cual es ese plan tan macabro que tienes?.- Le pregunte para salir de una vez de mi duda

Pues, no se si decirtelo.- Me dijo jugeteando

Ah no?, pues mas vale que me lo digas Edward Cullen porque si no tendre que obligarte.- Le tome el rostro y lo vi a los ojos..

Hmm, eso suena tentador, quisiera saber cuales son tus maneras para persuadirme.- Me contesto con un brillo en sus ojos, que me dejo completamente deslumbrada...

Ja!, me estas retando?.- Le dije aun con mi mirada puesta en sus ojos...

Hmm, pues si lo quieres ver asi.- Me tomo por la cintura y me tumbo junto con el ala cama...

Ya Edward, dime que planeas, me has tenido con la duda todo el dia.- Deje reposar mi rostro en su pecho.

Esta bien te lo voy a decir, pero primero necesito que me digas algo.- Se levanto un poco para mirarme al rostro

Estas dispuesta a todo, por defender nuestro amor?.- Que me acababa de preguntar?, acaso lo dudaba?

Claro que si Edward, acaso lo dudas, estoy dispuesta a todo, lo oyes a T-o-d-o.- Enfatice las palabras para que no lo dudara

Ok, te voy a explicar mi estrategia.- Estrategia?, ok esto si iba a estar interesante..

Para empezar, recuerdas que te dije que el olor de ese maldito apestaba?.-

Yo solo conteste un "aja"..

Bueno asi como yo no puedo soportar su terrible olor, el tampoco puede, no lo soporta, al igual que yo le repugna mi olor, y aqui es donde viene digamos tu parte de la estrategia.- Mi miro con una especia de ojos picarones, no supe bien como deducir eso pero a decir verdad me gusto la manera en que me vio...

Como participo yo en eso?.- Le pregunte con duda

Pues primero ay que hacer que no se quiera acercar a ti, eso refrenara mis celos y mi furia.-

Pero aver, aver, como piensas mantenerlo lejos de mi, no entiendo.- Ok no entendia nada que tenia que ver eso con el olor...

Facil, con el simple echo de abrazarte, ya estoy dejando mi olor en ti, asi que para el no sera nada agradable acercarse al oler mi aroma en ti.- Su sonrisa se pronuncio mas...

Ah!, osea que piensas abrazarme todo los dias?.- En mi rostro tambien se dibujo una sonrisa..

Hmm, si y no.- Otra vez su cara mostro algo de picardia

Entonces?.- A estas alturas mi cara ya era de confusion..

Ok Bella esto sonara muy pervertido yo lo se, pero de todas maneras te lo voy a decir .- Se levanto y quedo sentado en sus rodillas frente ami, que seria algo pervertido?, definitivamente Edward se habia vuelto loco...

Ok...suspiro y continuo...Quisierashacerelamorconmigo?- Lo dijo tan rapido que ni si quiera entendi que me dijo...

Que?....Edward dimelo mas despacio que no entendi nada.- Se tenso un poco y se calmo..

Ay Bella esto es muy dificil, empiezo a pensar que no es la mejor solucion.- Su rostro bajo y no me miro mas..

Quisieras hacer el amor con migo?.- Lo dijo en un susurro que casi por un segundo y lo hago que me lo repita de nuevo...

Solte una pequeña risa y le gire la cara para poder verlo..

Cuando quieras Edward, no necesitas ser pervertido, ni avergonzarte por pedirmelo, yo soy tuya y me encanta estar con tigo, y si...si quiero hacer el amor con tigo, pero eso que tiene que ver.- No alcanzaba a entender eso...

Gracias..bueno pues si estoy con tigo entre mis brazos, cosa que me agrada y muchisimo, mi olor se extendera por toda tu piel, y creeme que ese Jacob no podra ni querra acercarse a ti ni a medio centimetro.- Su rostro dibujo un sonrisa..

y que esperamos entonces.....- Le tome el rostro y le di un beso para recostarlo de nuevo con migo en la cama...era una estrategia algo rara, pero me gustaba, aparte necesitaba a Edward, queria tenerlo siempre cerca de mi.

No dejamos llevar tan solo por el amor y la pasion, pude sentir que el tambien deseaba tanto estar con migo como yo con el, tiempo despues estaba recostada con el con nuestro cuerpo desnudo, el cansancio me estaba venciendo y estaba apunto de cerrar los ojos cuando lo escuche decirme al oido...

Te amo, y hare todo lo que sea necesario para que nadie te aleje de mi.- Yo solo pude asentir y decirle un pequeño "yo tambien te amo" para dejarme ir por el profundo sueño y quedar completamente sumida en sus brazos que tanto amaba..


	20. OLOR Y ESTRATEGIAS2PARTE

OLOR Y ESTRATEGIAS(2 PARTE)

Me fui despertando lentamente con los rayos del sol que pegaban por mi ventana.- Genial un dia soleado.- Pense..

Me gire un poco y pude notar la mirada de Edward clavada en mi.

Que?.- Pregunte un poco confundida

Tu piel se ve hermosa con los rayos del sol.- Me sonrio y se acomodo un poco para quedar los dos con la frente de ambos junta.

Y tu te vez brillante.- Solte con un poco de gracia

Edward solto una carcajada y con sus manos tomo mi rostro..

Eres hermosa, adorable y sobre todo la chica mas extraña que he conocido y a eso agregale que nunca se que piensas, dime como alguien tan maravillosa como tu pudo enamorarse de mi?.- Me sobresalte un poco por su pregunta ya que yo era la que siempre se preguntaba eso.

Hmm, pues te dire que yo te pregunto lo mismo a ti.- Lo tome desprevenido y lo bese con ternura.- Pero estoy feliz de averme enamorado de ti y tambien porque tengo la suerte de que tu me correspondes.- Puse mi mejor sonrisa y el solo asintio y rio ala vez.

Bueno es hora de que te levantes para ir a clases.- Se levanto de la cama y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba vestido.

Nunca me acostumbraria a eso, ni queria, me encantaba, me facinaba verlo exponiendo sus habilidades con confianza ante mi. Me levante envuelta en las sabanas y entre en el baño para vestirme, Charlie ya se habia ido como siempre, asi que no me preocupe de que me viera, me vesti rapidamente, me lave un poco la cara y cepille mis dientes.

Me sorprendi porque Edward tenia razon su olor aun seguia en mi piel, no podia notarlo tanto como ellos o como Jacob pero si podia aspirar ese aroma exquisito y dulce por mi piel y adoraba esa escencia en mi. Sali del cuarto de baño ya lista pero no vi a Edward en mi habitacion, baje y lo vi sentado en la mesa de la cocina con mi desayuno listo.

Me sonrio y se levanto a recibirme.-

Espero que te guste tu desayuno, no sabia que hacer asi que lo elegi al azar.- Me tomo por la cintura y me llevo hacia la silla.

Wow!!, Hot Cakes, es un desayuno delicioso mi amor, Gracias.-

Todo por ti hermosa.- Me dio un beso en la frente.

Como podia enamorarme mas de el?...pero asi era cada dia lo amaba mas y mas.

Y dime si tengo todo tu aroma en mi no cres que Jacob se de cuenta de que es por ti?.- Se quedo pensando un momento y respondio.

Eh ahi la otra parte de mi pequeña estrategia.- Me contesto muy seguro

otra parte?.- ahora si que no entendia.

Esa parte viene en camino...No!, mas bien ya esta aqui.-Lo mire con sorpresa.

En ese instante escuche unos golpes en la puerta, me levante para abrir pero Edward me detuvo y solo dijo un "pasa" y oir la puerta abrirse..

Buenos dias Bella!- Conocia esa voz tan peculiar.

Alice?, que haces aqui?.- Ella era la otra parte del plan?

Segui desayunado mientras ellos me explicaban su segunda parte del plan, me parecia algo tonto, puesto que Jacob no era tan ingenuo pero aun asi no podia dejar de intentarlo, si el preguntaba quien me habia dejado ese olor, tenia que decirle que habia visto o estado con Alice y para que este me creyera ella tenia que estar con migo constantemente. Me levante para salir a clases pero una duda salio a relucir..

Y en la escuela, si trata de acercarse como le haran para estar ahi?. les pregunte

Los dos se vieron y sonrieron y la pequeña me contesto.

No te preocupes por nada Bella, tu solo ve a clases ok, Ah! y no te preocupes por Charlie, Emmet y Rosalie lo estaran cuidando.- Y con esas palabras sali a clases, me extraño no ver a Jacob afuera me supuse que habia visto a Alice y no se quiso acercar.

Al llegar al instituto para mi desgracia ahi estaba, baje de la camioneta y de inmediato se dirigio a mi...

Hey Bella amor.- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar se quedo estatico.- Aghh, Bella apestas a Vampiro, Dios! ese olor es horrible.- Su cara era completamente de horror.

Genial! esto si estaba funcionando.- pense.

Fue esa garrapata vidente verdad?.- Entonces si habia visto a Alice entrar ala casa.

Mira Jacob no se a que te refieres, pero si. Estuve con Alice, que?, ahora que me lo quitaste a el, me quieres quitar a mi mejor amiga tambien.- Solte con rabia y acercandome para que el aroma lo golpeara aun mas.

Dios eso es insoportable, me largo pero espero que para cuando regrese ese asqueroso olor se haya ido, mejor bañate apestas.- Salio corriendo de inmediato.

Este es estupendo la idea de Edward era maravillosa, aparte de que asi estaria mas en sus brazos, que aunque me daba pena decirlo me encantaba que me tocara, y asi mantendria lejos a Jacob, si esto era genial. De pronto solte un grito..

Te Amooooo!!!!!!!.- Y solte una carcajada ahora si estaba algo feliz!!


	21. CELOS?

CELOS?

Entre a clases aun con una ligera sonrisa en mi cara, ya me habia tranquilizado un poco asi que estaba mas relajada, pero note que todos me miraban y luego cuchicheaban. Me senti de nuevo como ese primer dia de clases, cuando la voz de Jessica me saco de mis pensamientos.

Bella!!, Bella!! ya supiste.- Llego hacia mi con un tono de emocion.

Saber que?.- Ahora que chisme se traian

Como no sabes?, pense que tu ya lo sabias, o esque acaso.- Se quedo callada un momento y me miro extraño.

Saber que Jesisca no te entiendo?.- Ojala que no me hayan incluido en ningun chisme amoroso como tantas veces.

Mira Jessica, no estoy saliendo con nadie, digan lo que digan o con quien me relacionen no es verdad.- Si era por eso porque me miraban todos quien sabe con quien me habran enparejado ahora.

Entonces, estas soltera?.- Note algo de alivio en su tono.

Si, estoy soltera.- Eso no era cierto pero tampoco le iva a revelar todos mis secretos.

Ok, entonces si tengo posibilidades, espero que no te molestes ni nada de acuerdo.- Eso me dejo pensando realmente posiblidades a que, o con quien.

Posibilidades? de que hablas?.- Hmm, supongo que ahora me habian puesto de pareja con Mike, por eso su reaccion.

Los Cullen regresaron, bueno solo tres de ellos, Alice, Jasper y.....- Iva a terminar la frase cuando lo vi, ahi parado enfrente de mi, mirandome..

Edward?.- Creo que mis ojos y oidos ya no le prestaban atencion a Jessica.

Asi es Edward tambien volvio, pero por lo que me dijiste terminaron cierto?.- Ahora entendia lo de "posibilidades".

Ella salio corriendo hacia el, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y el para nada se inmuto ni la rechazo. Espera!!, vi bien?, le dio un abrazo y le beso la mejilla?....Confiaba en el pero eso no me gusto, lo mire disgustada y me di media vuelta y por raro que paresca no me siguio ni me dirijio la palabra.

Pase las clases sin toparmelo y los alumnos aun me veian algo extraño, claro de seguro han de estar diciendo que se aburrio de mi o solo era diversion, era ilogico pera ellos que alguien como el se fijara en mi. Cuando me dirigia a clase de lengua lo vi que venia de frente a mi, me tomo del brazo y me hablo al oido.

Que te pasa?. Me susurro.

Nada.- Fue todo lo que dije

Bella, te conosco que tienes?.- Seguia hablando en susurros.

Edward voy a llegar tarde sueltame.- Me safe y entre al salon, me sente con rabia, ni siquiera puse atencion a toda la clase.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y estaba en un dilema, si sentarme con mis compañeros de siempre o con Edward y los demas, pero para mi sorpresa no estaban en la mesa ni en ningun lado. Note que el dia ya estaba nublado, supongo que Alice lo vio y no tuvieron problemas en venir.

Cuando ellos entraron vi a Alice sonreirme al igual que Jasper pero Edward no venia con ellos. Cinco minutos mas y entro pero traia a Jessica colgada del brazo.

Que demonios es esto?.- Susurre despacio.

Te pasa algo Bella?.- Escuche a Angela preguntar, ni si quiera me habia dado cuenta que ya estaba ahi al lado de ella sentada y petrificada por la escena.

Jessica llego y se sento al lado mio y comenzo su ataque de emociones..

No es genial?... El me pido que lo acompañara hasta aqui, es tan amable.-Que acababa de oir?. Ok esto se estaba saliendo de control.

Alice me invito a ir con ellos pero me nege, ella insistia pero yo la ignoraba, volteaba a ver la reaccion de Edward pero este ni se inmutaba ni nada, solo se veia distante.

Termino el almuerzo y seguia sentada aun con el maldito enojo, escuche unos pasos acercarse..

Bella.- Lo escuche decir.- Podemos hablar.- Dios su voz era tan hermosa, pero tenia que mantener al menos algo de dignidad.

No puedo tengo clases.- Me levante bruscamente y de inmediato sali de ahi.

Entre al salon y tome asiento, no precencie que Mike se sento al lado mio la verdad ni atencion le ponia, pero cuando me gire vi a Edward entrar y se sento justo delante de mi, el banco al lado de el estaba vacio, iva a ir a sentarme con el queria aclarar todo no me gustaba que estuvieramos enojados.

Pero para mi desgracia Jessica se me adelanto y se sento junto a el, pense que el diria algo pero...

Puedo sentarme aqui verdad?.- Le pregunto Jessica

Si claro.- Dijo Edward y le sonrio.

No!!, esto no puede estar pasando, pero para mi desgracia asi era, ahora que le pasaba,en la mañana si muy cariñoso y ahora?...Mi enojo se hizo enorme se estaba pasando de la raya. La clase termino y todos salieron volados, solo quedamos Jessica, Mike, Edward y yo.

Bella te puedo acompañar ala siguiente clase?.- Me pregunto Mike

Iva a contestarle que no, pero el enojo o mas bien los celos me cegaron.- Si claro Mike vamos.- Y sali con el del salon, pude escuchar un leve gruñido detras de nosotros y supe de quien venia...

Ahora que se siente.- Pense..

Afortunadamente me tocaba Gimnasia y el Profesor no llego asi que nos dieron la hora libre, entre ala cafeteria a comprar algo para tomar, cuando una mano fria me tomo el brazo...

Bella espera!!.- Oi su gelida voz.

Que quieres?.- Ok lo admito estaba siendo fria pero de veras estaba enojada.

Porque estas asi?.- Que acaso no se daba cuenta?

Asi como?.- Le dije desviando la vista..

Primero mirame Bella, que tienes?.- Trato de voltear mi rostro para verlo pero no lo deje.

Nada, no tengo nada, ahora si me permites quiero algo para beber.- Me dirigi para comprar una coca cola y lo deje ahi parado..

Me sente en una de las mesas para poder tranquilizarme, tome un respiro y muy profundo para poder relajarme, el me siguio y se sento frente a mi..

Ya me vas a decir?.- Me miro muy fijamente.

Decirte que?.- No me gustaba estar asi con el, pero estos malditos celos no me dejaban.

Porque estas enojada?.- Su pregunta me hizo sentir peor.

Tu deberias saber.- La tipica respuesta de una novia celosa..

No, acaso no lo recuerdas no puedo leer tu mente.- Me dedico una media sonrisa.

No necesitas leer mi mente para saber.- Asi o mas claro.

Bella, no quiero discutir con tigo mas, dime que te pasa, ni siquiera me has dejado decirte lo que te iva a decir.- Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso que acaso no se daba cuenta.

Pues porque no vas y le dices a Jessica, tal vez te anime con otro besito no?.- Ahi fue cuando mis celos salieron a relucir.

Me levante para darle la espalda y agrege..

Ah!, tambien dile que se ponga un sweter no le valla a dar frio la proxima vez que te vuelva a traer del brazo.- Sali aventando la puerta, estaba celosa lo acepto y mucho.


	22. ARREGLOS Y ALIANZAS

ARREGLOS Y ALIANZAS.

Mientras terminaba el dia trataba de evitar a Edward lo mas que podia, hubo unos encuentros con Alice y Jasper, la primera obvio ya sabia lo que me pasaba pero lo unico que me dijo fue " descuida es normal en las parejas" ok acepto que Edward era mi primera relacion y la unica que queria tener pero nunca habia sentido tantos celos en mi vida, tal vez porque el nunca le prestaba mucha atencion a alguien mas, pero y ahora que cambio?.

Escuche el timbre de salida y llegue hasta mi coche, era logico que ni Alice, Jasper o Edward no me acompañaran por el problema de Jacob.

Iva a entrar en mi camioneta cuando vi a Jacob acercarse nuevamente.

Bella que no te dije que te quitaras ese maldito olor de encima.- Quizo acercarse lo mas posible pero no daba mas de cinco pasos hacia mi cuando retrocedia otros cinco.

Perdoname Jacob, pero creo que aun estoy aqui parada con tigo, y por lo que vez no he llegado a mi casa para darme un baño.- Dije con un tono sarcastico.

Aghh, no lo aguanto despues arreglare eso con tigo ahora largate no aguanto ese maldito olor.- Como que despues lo arreglaria?..

En fin sali a mi casa pensando en el dia de hoy, no me gustaba para nada enojarme con el, pero el tenia la culpa, como pudo hacer eso y delante de medio mundo, primero el beso, luego en la cafeteria entrando con ella..

Ay Edward que te pasaaaa?.- Solte en un grito.- Llegue a casa y note que Charlie no estaba, subi a mi habitacion y me deje caer en la cama y gire hacia mi almohada y me desahoge.

AAAHHH, maldito celos, maldita Jessica.- Segui gritando en la almohada de verdad lo necesitaba.

Me quede quieta un momento, cuando note una precencia en mi habitacion, sabia quien era, lo reconoceria a miles de distancias.

Ya se que estas ahi.- Dije.

Bella deja de ser tan tonta porfavor.- Lo escuche decir..

Respire profundo y me di vuelta para encararlo.

Ya se que soy tonta, ya lo se no tienes porque decirmelo, pero por eso le estas haciendo caso a Jessica?.- Todavia estaba enojada.

El se acerco a mi y me tomo el rostro con sus hermosas manos.

Bella, eres tonta por pensar eso, que acaso no confias en mi?.- Su pregunta me hizo agachar la mirada.

En ti si, en ella no?.- Le conteste.

Mi amor, no te pongas asi, yo te pertenesco ati y solo a ti, y lo sabes.- Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente.

No queria seguir con esta estupida pelea y todo por mis inseguridades asi que di mi brazo a torcer.

Entonces que fue todo eso,no entiendo.- Levante mi vista y vi su hermoso rostro.

Eso era lo que queria hablar con tigo, pero la Señorita celosita no me dejo,. Sonrio y ante eso mi enojo quedo echo polvo.

Veraz, aunque el Perro ese piense que hemos caido en su juego, el sige vigilando mi amor, no lo creas tan tonto, el sabe que estoy en la escuela asi que digamos que si me ve con otra que no seas tu de verdad va a creer que cai en su jueguito, en cambio si me ve con tigo, no cres que va a sospechar.-

Entonces todo eso fue parte de tu plan?.- Le pregunte.

Asi es, no queria que te sintieras asi, queria decirtelo pero no me dejaste.- Me miro con algo de ternura

Perdoname, esque me enojo mucho ver a Jessica teniendo posibilidades con tigo.- Al menos debia admitir que si pense que ella podia conquistarlo.

Bella, ella jamas, tendra posibilidades con migo, nunca, aqui la unica que tiene y siempre tuvo con posibilidades con migo eres tu y siempre has sido tu, eres la unica para mi.- Senti sus labios sobre los mio llenos de amor y ternura.

Entonces tengo que aguantar esos...hmm coqueteos?.- Le dije con desgano.

No!, solo la voy a dejar acercarse un poco pero nada mas.- Me volvio a besar y entre esos besos me decai..

"solo a ti deseo besarte"

"solo a ti deseo tocarte"

"solo a ti te deseo"

"solo con tigo soy mas que feliz"

JACOB POV.

Estaba en el bosque tratando de respirar aire despues de estar junto a Bella, realmente apestaba, cuando escuche algo en el bosque..

Eres tonto o te haces?.- Escuche una voz

Quien es?.- Pregunte un poco intrigado.

Dime que acaso no te has dado cuenta que te estan volteando el juego?.- Volvi a escuchar.

Cuando vi a lo lejos a una mujer con el pelo rizado y color rojo. De pronto me llego ese asqueroso olor.

Agh, eres una de ellos.- el olor me inundaba.

Si, pero he venido a ayudarte.- Me sonrio de una manera malefica.

Y tu porque quieres ayudarme?.- Conteste.

Un maldito tiene que pagarme algo, y tu al parecer necesitas ayuda con esa humana.- Me contesto.

Hmm, y como se que no es una trampa.- Le dije con desconcierto.

Porque soy tu unica salida y si realmente quieres tener a esa humana, me dejaras ayudarte y asi yo podre obter lo que quiero.- No confiaba mucho en ella siendo que era una de ellos, pero sonaba que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ok, esta bien yo consigo a Bella y tu obtienes eso que tanto quieres, que por cierto que es o a quien quieres?.-

A el tal Edward, ese maldito me la debe y te juro que me la paga.- Contesto enfurecida.

Etonces aliados?.- Le dije

Aliados.- Confirmo

Soy Jacob.-

y yo Victoria.-

______________________-

UNA DISCULPA POR LO QUE ME TARDE PERO HE TENIDO TANTAS COSAS QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESPERO PODER TERMINAR EL FIC PRONTOOO GRACIAS


	23. EL PEOR BESO

EL PEOR BESO

JACOB POV...

Entonces ese es el plan?.-

Si, ya te lo dije, lo primero es que no te portes como un idiota asi nunca vas a poder si quiera acercarte a ella, segundo, tienes que separarlos aunque sea momentaneamente.- Me comento Victoria

Pero eso ya lo hice ya te lo dije.- Que acaso esta vampira no me creia o que?

Deveras que si eres tonto querido Perrito, aver...dime una cosa, has visto aunque sea una pisca de triztesa en tu amada humana, porque honestamente yo no lo veo por ningun lado, asumiendo que esta enamorada como segun ella lo esta, deberia estar triste porque el no esta cerca, dime acaso has pensado en eso.- Su punto era factible pues Bella no habia estado ni siquiera intranquila.

Pero lo he visto acercarse a otras.- Le conteste.

Ja!, el esta jugando sus cartas tanto como tu, eso del aroma fue demasiado bueno, dios! no puedo creer que no supieras porque tenia ese olor por toda la piel.- Se rio a carcajadas y me miro divertida...

Entonces el y ell aun sigen.....- Malditos me estaban engañando pero eso no lo iva a permitir..,.- Dime cual es el maldito plan ya!.- Le exigi.

Bien, lo primero es conseguir a alguien que la pretenda y no debes ser tu si no el no va a creer nada.- Me dijo

Como que alguien la pretenda, tu cres que yo podre aguantar eso.- Este plan no me estaba gustando.

Tranquilo, tengo entendido que ese mugriento de su novio, tiene miedo a que ella lo deje por algun inutil humano, asi que el no se alejara de ella a menos de que ella lo quiera, cosa que dudo que pase, asi que ay que hacer solo que paresca que asi es.-

Pero tarde o temprano el se va a dar cuenta.- Asumiendo que funcionara no tenia la menor duda que Bella hablaria con el y este le creeria

Si, lo se pero ay que hacer encender sus celos a lo mas alto para que al menos no le de la oportunidad de hablar y en ese lapso es cuando nosotros entramos me entiendes...Estoy segura que al menos estara lejos para poder calmar su ira.- Me comento

Y tu como sabes tanto de el, acaso ya eres otra de sus enamoradas.- Le dije con un tono de gracia

Idiota! claro que no, yo solo quiero hacerlo pedazos, pero yo si me di a la tarea de saber de el y su estupida familia, no soy como tu que solo actuas sin pensar imbecil.- Ahora estaba enfadada

Esta bien, esta bien, pero ahora como vamos a hacer que alguien la pretenda?.- Pregunte

Eso es facil se de algunos que andan tras esa estupida , se que con algo de paga me haran el favor, eso dejamelo a mi tu solo tienes que estar al pendiente cuando el se aleje y asi tu te la puedas llevar, mientras yo ire tras el.- Agregando esto comenzo a alejarse...

Solo no te atrevas a tocarle ni un pelo a ella oiste.- Le alcanze a gritar....

BELLA POV

Llegue al instituto un poco feliz puesto que Jacob no me habia ido a recoger, no sabia porque pero tampoco me importaba, asi que eso me dio un poquito de tranquilidad aparte ya habia arreglado las cosas con Edward, de verdad ahora que lo pienso fue algo tonto ponerme tan celosa creo que me lo tome demasiado enserio....

Las clases comenzaron a pasar rapido para mi agradable felicidad, llego la hora de Biologia, mi hora feliz porque era la unica clase que podia estar cerca de Edward...Entre y lo vi sentado ya esperandome, mi corazon latia con demasiada rapidez, creo que el se dio cuenta porque se rio un poco.

Entro el profesor pero en lugar de comenzar la clase nos miro a Edward y a mi...

Ustedes dos, separense.- Me quede atonita con esto

Porque?.- Pregunto Edward

Dije separence que no me escucho Sr. Cullen, usted Swan la quiero sentada con Newton y usted Cullen con Stanley escucharon bien, ahora cambiense.- Se oia un tono demasiado molesto, que le habra pasado...

No discutimos mucho solo hicimos cara de pocos amigos y nos cambiamos de lugar, porque demonios me habia puesto con Newton. La clase dio inicio pero para mi desgracia olvide mis apuntes, iva a pedirselos a Edward pero Mike lo noto..

Yo te presto los apuntes Bella.- Me dijo, pero en su mirada habia algo de malicia?

Hem, no gracias...- Escuche gruñir a Edward pero no supe identificar porque..

Vamos Bella, si no los tomas el profesor te castigara sabes como es, anda tomalos, pero es un favor que me vas a deber de acuerdo.- No lo aguantaba con sus aires de niño guapo.

No Mike enserio...yo...- Pero el profesor ya estaba a un lado

Que pasa?.- Pregunto...

Pasa que Bella no trae los apuntes maestro.- Maldito Mike..

Bella sabes muy bien como me molesta que no tengas sus propios apuntes.- Bueno que hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado o que

Si lo se pero...- Mike no me dejo terminar

Yo le dije que se los presto a cambio de algo pero no quiere.- Mike y el profresor se veian con una cara de aliados diria yo no supe describir bien

esta bien, sea lo que sea hagalo Swan con tal de que tenga esos apuntes.- Pero el profesor se quedo ahi parado como esperando algo.

Esta bien que quieres?.- dije con tono de desagrado. Escuche de nuevo el gruñir de Edward.

Quiero un beso, pero no uno forzado uno de verdad si no olvidalo.- Que?, que me acababa de pedir este imbecil

No, eso ...- Pero el Maestro me interrumpio

Ya lo escucho Swan hagalo ya, no quiero perder mas tiempo.-

Yo se los presto sin ningun trato Profesor.- Dijo Edward

No, Sr, Cullen, Newton ya ofrecio y ahora le toca a Swan corresponder.- Pero que le pasaba a este maestro ahora..

Pero esque yo...- Ahora que hacia

Ya Swan o la llevo a detencion.- No, no, no porque a mi porque a mi?

Lentamente cerre los ojos y deje que pasara lo que pasara, senti los horribles labios de Mike en los mios y lo bese para mi desgracia, trate de pensar en Edward pero no era posible estaba asqueada, el beso termino y abri los ojos y Mike tenia una sonrisa que no podia con ella, Edward ni si quiera me miraba estaba viendo hacia la nada...Dios mio acaso el mundo estaba en mi contra....


	24. IRA INCONTENIBLE

IRA INCONTENIBLE

Entonces eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer.-

Si, cariño eso es todo, ya quite sus notas asi que eso te servira de excusa para hacer lo que te pido.-

Pero como estoy seguro que ella accedera.-

Con la ayuda de este maestro tan guapo sera posible verdad?.-

Claro hermosa yo hare todo lo que tu me pidas.-

Bien en cuanto este hecho les dare su pago asi que ahora a trabajar se ha dicho mis amores.-

Eso fue muy sencillo Victoria no cabe duda que eres la mejor, ahora que comienze la funcion, ahora si te podre vengar James, ese maldito Edward me las va a pagar.-

EDWARD POV

Maldicion, como se atrevia ese imbecil de Newton obligar a Bella a que lo besara, es un estupido, de no ser porque estoy en un salon de clases ya lo hubiera partido en dos...Pero Bella porque lo hizo, maldita sea como deseo leer sus pensamientos ahora, y si en realidad lo queria besar..

No, Edward no pienses eso la ira te esta cegando, no debes de pensar asi de ella, Bella te ama.- Pense para mi mismo...

Salimos de clase y aunque yo trataba de controlarme se notaba que mi furia estaba ahi, y para mi desgracia Bella se dio cuenta..

Ya Edward, tu sabes que no tuve opcion.- Me dijo ella

No tuvo opcion?, pudo negarse.- Yo seguia en mis pensamientos y en como controlar esta maldita ira que me carcomia

Edward ya vas a decirme de una vez que me perdonas?.- Se escuchaba claramente que estaba angustiada por mi reaccion..

Lo siento Bella, pero me esta costando trabajo tranquilizarme es todo.- Y era verdad esto me estaba costando mucho

Edward pero....- No la deje continuar, solo me aleje lo mas rapido que pude...

Alcanze a escuchar un "Edward regresa", pero yo ya estaba lejos, tenia que controlarme antes de decir cosas que la pudieran dañar, pero verla besar a ese desgraciado me habia descontrolado de tal forma que ni si quiera yo entendia...

Pase un rato dentro de mi auto en silencio tratando de relajarme, hasta que escuche unos golpes en mi ventana..

Edward ya sal de ahi.- Esa voz la conocia muy bien

Alice dejame en paz porfavor.- No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie

Ya, no seas tonto sal de una buena vez.- Que no me explicaba que queria estar solo

Abri la ventana y decidi hablar

Que quieres Alice, no vez que quiero estar solo.- Le dije muy enojado

Edward esque acaso eres idiota o que, estas celoso?.- Eso era una pregunta?, pero claro que lo estaba

Ya dejate de tonterias y ve y busca a Bella, todavia de que esta muy triste y por no decir muy asustada por lo de hoy y tu todavia te pones en ese plan y la dejas sola.- Alice me hizo esa cara de enojo que no me gustaba, era raro en ella siempre estaba feliz pero ella tampoco soportaba que Bella sufriera

Lo siento pero no podia estar asi frente a ella, estaba fuera de si.-

Sali de mi auto y iva con destino ala cafeteria pero Alice me detuvo..

No!, espera no vallas aun.- Me grito..

Pero no la escuche y cuando entre mi furia crecio aun mas, ese maldito de Newton tenia a Bella por la cintura y la besaba, la estaba besando frente a mis narizes y ella no hacia nada....

Bella se alejo y alcanzo a verme, mis ojos estaban negros de la rabia que tenia encima, ahora si no habia nada que pudiera tranquilizarme, ella corrio para explicarme pero simplemente no la deje..

Edward no es lo que piensas yo...- Me dijo

No, callate Bella ahora no porfavor.-

Sali despavorido de la escuela y me adentre en el bosque, esto era demasiado, jamas dudaria de ella pero que demonios estaba haciendo besando al inutil de Newton, porque lo besaba, que acaso ella ya se habia aburrido de mi, que acaso ya no queria estar con migo, lo entendia, cambiar a este cuerpo duro y frio por uno que le diera calor, lo que siempre habia temido estaba pasando Bella me estaba cambiando por un humano, alguien que le diera lo que yo no podia...

Pasaron unas horas para que pudiera calmarme, cuando ya estuve mas tranquilo, regrese a su casa, tenia que hablar con ella, tenia que dejarla que me explicara que habia pasado, si ella me pedia irme con todo el dolor de mi corazon lo haria, todo por la felicidad de Bella, aunque me muriera en vida si ella me pedia alejarme lo haria....

Cuando entre en su habitacion todo en mi se desvanecio, todo mi mundo se fue abajo, se destruyo en ese mismisimo segundo, mi mente se nublo y mis ojos calleron en un tremendo negro de ira incomparable, Bella estaba en su cama con ese estupido de Newton, que acababa de pasar, ella se entrego a el, que demonios paso....

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que arrepentirme sali de ahi, corri y corri por no se cuantas horas, acabando con todo a mi paso, arboles, animales, ni si quiera veia lo que mataba solo estaba descargando toda mi maldita furia...

Llege a casa y Alice me esperaba afuera, yo no podia hablar con nadie, no queria, solo queria estar solo asimilar esto que estaba pasando, Bella si me habia cambiado por el, no la culpaba el le daba calor, el le podia dar una familia como yo no, el no le provocaba frio cuando la abrazaba, no tenia que contenerse cuando estaba con ella, simplemente un humano era mejor que yo para ella...

Al poco rato Alice entro sin avisar a mi habitacion.....

Alice dejame en paz no quiero...- Pero no me dejo continuar lo que me dijo me dejo helado..

Edward el futuro de Bella ha desaparecido y...el...el tuyo tambien.-


	25. BUSQUEDA

BUSQUEDA.

EDWARD POV

Despues de las palabras de Alice, me quede demasiado confuso, porque demonios habia desaparecido el futuro de Bella, y peor aun el mio, si algo sabia a ciencia cierta era que el futuro cambia pero me quede muy inquieto por eso. Estaba en mi habitacion pensando con claridad cuando escuche unos golpes en la entrada de la casa...

Baje de inmediato y la vi ahi parada, con su enorme cabellera rojiza, con los ojos negros y con el rostro llego de maldad como siempre la he recordado, pero que hacia ella aqui.

Al fin te encuentro.- Me dedico una sonrisa ironica

No, se que haces aqui, creo que te arriesgas demasiado, sabes que no estoy solo.- En ese momento no temi por mi, temi por Bella, no sabia como estaba, y ahora con Victoria aqui me sera imposible dejarla.

Claro que se que no estas solo, pero escuche por ahi, que tu familia esta de caza cierto?, asi que por el momento creo que si estas solito, que lastima no cres.- Su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha llena de placer.

En efecto todos habian ido de caza excepto yo que lo unico que queria era estar solo, y ahora me topo con esto, a fin de cuentas esta es mi oportunidad de acabar con ella, despues de todo.

Bueno, he de decir que tengo suerte, hemos de ajustar cuentas de una vez por todas no cres?.- Le sonrei de igual manera que ella.

Claro, claro, pero aqui la unica que debe ajustar cuentas soy yo, que acaso ya te olvidaste lo que le hiciste a James?, asi que por eso estoy aqui, para cobrarte cada daño que le hiciste.- Su rostro era serio y pacifico como si estuviera planeando algo.

Claro que lo recuerdo, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que le hize, el se lo busco por molestar a la persona que quiero.- Le conteste

Pero ahora no cres que ya no vale la pena, despues de todo ella ya te olvido no?.- Ella cruzo los brazos en su pecho y sonrio de nuevo.

Tu que sabes de eso.- Me dejo completamente desorientado

Bueno, si te voy a matar despues de todo, creo que mereces saber la verdad antes de morir.- Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y continuo.

Tu queridisima humana jamas te engaño, nosotros lo planeamos todo para que te alejaras de ella, fuiste un tonto al creer que tu fragil y queridisima Bella estuvo con ese tonto rubio, es facil confundir a los hombres, pero gracias a su amigo el licantropo ni tu ni tu hermana vidente pudo ver nuestros movimientos.- Solto una carcajada

Que?, ustedes malditos hicieron todo eso, ese estupido Perro me las va a pagar, y si tienes razon fui un tonto al desconfiar de Bella eso no me lo voy a perdonar, pero te agradesco la informacion despues de todo si serviste para algo.- Y sonrei

Si cres que vas a poder con migo tan facil estas equivocado, ademas dudo que la vuelvas a ver, tu amigito el perro ya se ocupo de ella, asi que lo siento tanto.-

Son un par de...- Trate de tranquilizarme, si perdia el control ella iva a acabar con migo..

Asi es, creo que a estas horas esos dos ya estan muy lejos.- Se preparo para atacarme, parecia una leona hambrienta y llena de furia en ella

Asi que porque no acabamos con esto de una vez, quiero vengar a James y hacerte pagar muy muy caro lo que hiciste.-

No creo que te sea tan facil.- Conteste y listo para defenderme, pero escuche algo que me dio mas tranquilidad.

Que pasa ahora me tienes miedo.- Lucia segura de si misma

No, para nada, solo antes de que mueras, quiero que me digas de una vez, a donde se llevo ese perro a Bella y mas te vale que no mientas.- No podia perder mas tiempo ahi con ella.

Creeme no me intereso a donde se la llevo solo se que es un lugar que tu no podras encontar, pero el que va a morir vas a ser tu eso no ay duda.

Eso no lo creo.-

En ese momento Alice, Emmet y Rosalie la sostuvieron muy fuerte de brazos y pies, mientras yo me acercaba a ella, la tome del cabello sin la mas remota concideracion.

Ahora dime de una vez a donde se la llevo.- No podia dejarla morir sin antes me dijera todo

No, no te lo voy a decir.- Contesto

Pedi a Emmet torturarla un poco mas tenia que ceder si tenia que dejarla vivir mas tiempo lo haria con tal de que sacara toda la informacion.

Dime de una vez, antes de que te arranquen el brazo.- Volvi a preguntar

Solo, se que se la llevo a un lugar donde tu no podras llegar, donde tienes prohibido pasar.- Su voz titubeaba.

Se la llevo a La push.- Me dijo Alice

Si cre que por ese tratado estupido no voy a ir tras el esta equivocado.- Estaba apunto de salir de ahi cuando Victoria hablo.

Es mas alla de La Push, mas abajo, es un lugar escondido que solo el conoce segun tengo entendido, ni los de su manada han llegado ahi, por eso asegura que no lo encontraras, y pido que asi sea, que mate a esa maldita perra.- Su boca solto mas veneno, asi que no tuve que decir mas cuando los demas hicieron su trabajo y se decicieron de ella.

Ahora tenia que apresurarme y encontrar a Bella pero tenia que olvidarme de ese maldito tratado y si lo hacia se haria una guerra la cual mi familia estaba involucrada, tenia que tomar una decision, no mas bien una solucion, estaba mas que decidido que iva a ir por ella, solo tenia que averiguar como.

Edward era por eso que no podia ver a Bella, por ese Jacob, y a ti por la desicion de Victoria de venir a matarte, por eso regresamos, de inmediato en que la vi no dude en venir.- Dijo Alice.

Gracias Alice, de verdad que no sabia como iva a terminar esto de no ser por ustedes, gracias.-

De nada Edward, todo sea por ayudarte hermano, ademas ahora tenemos que encontrar a Bella.- Emmet comento.

Sabes que no me cae muy bien Edward pero aqui estoy para ayudarte, aunque no la acepte del todo me siento mal por lo que esta pasando.- Nunca pense que Rosalie reaccionara asi pero se lo agradecia mucho.

Bien, ahora ay que buscarla...- Pero Carlisle me interrumpio

Hijo, llegamos un poco tarde, pero ya estamos aqui, he escuchado todo, te aconsejo ir a su casa y rastrea su olor, sera algo dificil puesto que el olor de el hace que se pierda un poco el de ella, pero estoy seguro que tu lo podras identificar mejos que nosotros.- Ciertamente la sabiduria de mi padre me era muy util en este momento.

Mientras nosotros nos ocuparemos de hablar con Sam, para que nos de la oportunidad de pasar sin ningun problema, Emmet ve con el y Alice y Rosalie vendran con nosotros, en cuanto tengamos una respuerta Alice te lo comunicara Edward.- Yo asenti y salimos divididos para comenzar la busqueda, no iva a descansar hasta tener a Bella fuera de las manos de ese sarrapastroso perro.


	26. SENTENCIA

SENTENCIA

SI realmente queria hacer, lo que tenia pensado hacer, primero tenia que ser muy cuidadosa, uno: que Jacob no tenga ni la mas remota idea de lo que pienso hacer dos: conseguir tiempo lo suficiente para poder hacerlo y tres que Edward se de cuenta a tiempo y pueda encontrarme...Sabiendo esto tenia que ser lo mas cautelosa posible, si era necesario acceder a lo que Jacob me pedia, con excepcion de algunas cosas claro esta.

No se cuanto tiempo paso que estuve encerrada, no se si fueron dias, horas, meses, pero no me aguantaba ni a mi misma, tenia un aspecto terrible, me moria de hambre, lo unico que comia era lo que Jacob me traia, y solo eran cosas enlatadas, agua de no se donde, pero por el hambre y la sed no me importaba yo solo queria alimentar mi estomago.

Cuando por fin vi una luz, me supuse que era hora de que ese maldito entrara, cuando lo vi que se acercaba, tuve que poner mi mejor cara, para no arruinarlo todo.

Jake, porfavor me vas a decir de una vez cuanto llevo aqui?.- No era conciente ni si quiera en que dia de la semana estaba

Tenemos aqui ya dos meses mi Bella, y por lo que veo te estas comportando mejor.- Me dio esas sonrisas socarronas de siempre.

Pues que mas me queda, si como tu dices Edward ya no me quiere y piensa que lo engañe no me queda nada Jacob, solo tu.- Dios, que Edward no haya creido esa vil mentira, solo espero que no haya dudado de mi, no lo soportaria.

Bien, eso me gusta, si te comportas mejor, tal vez te deje salir a tomar un baño, te ves horrible.- Bien esta era mi oportunidad!!

Porfavor dejame salir a asearme un poco, huelo horrible, y mi ropa esta demasiado sucia, al menos dejame ir a refrescarme.- Porfavor que diga que si!!

Hmm, me aseguras que no te vas a escapar?.- Bien eso ya era algo bueno

Ya te lo dije no me queda nada mas, y ni siquiera se donde estoy como demonios me voy a ir.- No escapar pero al menos dejar alguna pista.

Esta bien pero yo te acompañare.- Y volvio a sonreir.

Que?, acaso estas loco, quiero algo de intimidad .- No, si iva el con migo no tendria ni la mas minima posibilidad.

Esta bien, te voy a dar algo de espacio, solo porque te estas portando bien.- Bien, era ahora o nunca

Gracias, oye y como cuanto tiempo piensas que vamos a estar aqui?.- Esta informacion me era de gran utilidad

No lo se, tal vez uno o dos dias mas, ya estoy viendo a donde irnos mi amor, un lugar donde nada ni nadie podra separarnos nunca.- Yo solo medio sonrei.

Sali a ver por fin la luz del dia, tenia entre abiertos los ojos, la luz me calaba un poco pues estando ahi encerrada tanto tiempo ya ni si quiera me acordaba como eran los rayos del sol, no si ni por donde iva, solo iba caminando, alo lejos oir a Jacob gritar que no me perdiera, pero a estas alturas no sabia ni donde estaba, apenas veia y ni si quiera podia imaginarme en donde estaba.

Por fin llege a un pequeño rio que cruzapa por el bosque, me desvesti y comenze a bañarme,hacia tanto que no sentia el agua, estaba realmente fresca y para mi cuerpo le hacia mucho bien, trate de relajarme para lo que hiba hacer, no era algo facil eso lo sabia, pero que otra cosa podia idear mas que esa, no habia otra opcion.

Al mismo tiempo lave un poco la ropa que llevaba y espere un poco a que secara para poder vestirme, al fin mis ojos se acostrumbraron ala luz ya podia ver mejor, pero no tenia ni idea de donde me encontraba y como regresar, a decir verdad no queria regresar pero si me escapaba me perderia mas y entonces si dios sabe si alguien pudiera encontrarme.

Me vesti y trate de hayar el camino de regreso pero para mi horrible sorpresa no lo encontre, estaba perdida, completamente perdida, segui y segui caminando, sin rumbo fijo, ni si quiera Jacob podria encontrame estaba demasiado adentrada en el bosque, camine por horas tal vez, porque comenzo a anochecer, las lagrimas querian salirse de mis ojos, tal vez la idea que habia planeado no era tan buena, pero tenia que intentarlo, ahora mas que nada queria que alguien me encontrara....

Sin duda saque una pequeñita navaja que habia encontrado era demasiado pequeña pero efectiva, la unica forma de hacer que Edward me encontrara era por el olor de mi sangre, sabia perfectamente que si habia alguien que podia olerla bastante bien era el, asi que me encomende a dios y corte despacio en medio de mi brazo, la sangre salio de inmediato, el dolor era insoportable, despues de todo esa navaja si tenia mucho filo, comenze a esparcir la sangre por donde caminaba, dejando en las piedrasm, en los arboles, apesar de mi dolor, roze un arbol con la herida, esto hizo que me doliera aun mas.

Presione un poco la herida con mi mano, el ardor era infame, pero la sangre ya no salia, no, necesitaba mas, necesitaba mas pistas para el, asi que hice otro corte un poco mas arriba, ahora si que estaba llorando de dolor, pero segui y segui esparciendo sangre por donde quiera, hasta que me senti mareada, tanto por el olor, como por la perdida de sangre, me senti enferma, al punto que vomite.

Mi respiracion ya no era normal, decidi sentarme en una de las piedras, corte un pedazo de tela de la blusa que traia y la pase por mi brazo, pero el ardor seguia y seguia, me estaba matando de dolor, pero si el me encontraba esto habria funcionado, tal vez cabe mi propia sentencia de muerte, tal vez el no se resistiria a mi sangre y me mataba despues de todo, pero queria que me encontrara, queria verlo, lo extañaba tanto, deseaba tanto tener sus brazos con migo en ese momento, que me dijera que todo estaba bien, que ya no habria mas peligros y que por fin podriamos estar juntos, deje de pensar en un segundo, mis sentidos estaban desapareciendo, todo el bosque estaba obscuro, o tal vez ya era de dia, no sabia, yo solo pude ver todo negro y sin sentir absolutamente nada.


	27. TORMENTO

TORMENTO.

EDWARD POV.

Dime de una maldita vez donde esta Jacob?.- Le grite mi desesperacion, pero el no contestaba nada.

No. lo se, no se donde demonios esta?.- Me contesto apagado de si mismo

Como que no sabes donde esta?, tu la trajiste aqui, como es posible que no sepas donde se encuentra maldito perro.- Me estaba frustrando y mucho, lei su mente y pude ver como lucia Bella en este tiempo, desidratada, lastimada y triste. Como pude dejarla sola ese dia, como pude ser tan estupido de creer semejante cosa y dejarla sola.

Edward calmate asi no conseguras nada.- Me aseguro Jasper, siempre tratando de calmar la situacion

Como quieres que me calme si Bella esta en quiensabe donde y este estupido no sabe donde esta, dime Jasper como demonios quieres que me calme.-. Estaba furioso completamente, furioso con el maldito de Jacob y furioso con migo mismo.

Edward Jasper tiene razon hijo, calmate, asi jamas podremos encontrarla, Jacob dinos la ultima vez que la viste, dinos como es que se perdio.- Carliste trato de razonar mejor que yo con el perro, yo lo solte despacio aun queriendolo matar, pero si no me controlaba jamas la encontrariamos.

Ella me dijo que queria asearse un poco, dude en dejarla salir, pero ya no queria ser el tirano que fui con ella, solo queria que me quisiera, solo queria que me amara a mi y no a ti maldito chupasagre.- En ese momento Jacob se solto a llorar descontroladamente.

Solo la queria para mi, queria que ella me amara, que ella me perteneciera, me la pase pensando que demonios te vio a ti que no tuviera yo, si era que te tenia miedo, si era que fueras un mounstruo con ella, me quise comportar igual, pero ella no me queria, ella no me amaba como a ti, el tiempo que estuvo aqui pensaba en ti, pensaba solo en volver a verte, escuche una sola vez sus sueños, solo repetia, Edward, Edward y mas Edward, eso me hizo sentir horrible, que era lo que tenia que hacer para que ella me quisiera, ya ni si quiera estaba seguro de lo que hacia, y cuando me pido salir por un momento la deje, solo porque queria al menos que me tuviera algo de cariño.- Se apoyo en sus rodillas y no dejo de llorar.

Jasper sintio de inmediato su dolor y se alejo un poco, eran demasiadas emociones, enojo, triztesa, preocupacion y tormento por no saber donde estaba Bella, yo aun seguia atormentado por no saber donde estaba, a donde se habia ido.

Bueno entonces si iva a asearse, lo mas seguro es que se fuera al rio.- Sugirio Rosalie.

Eso mismo pense yo, la fui a buscar despues de que no regreso, pero no la encontre, busque y busque mas no la localize, regrese aqui pensando que habia vuelto, pero no fue asi, lleva perdida al menos un dia y medio, no se como se encuentra, cuando salio, no habia comido ni bebido nada,.-

Edward, no la puedo ver si esta el aqui, sera mejor separarnos para buscarla, si dejamos pasar mas tiempo no se lo que pueda pasar,. Estaba claro que Alice estaba igual de preocupada que yo.

Si tienes razon, Jacob ya discutiremos esto con tigo, por ahora sera mejor que te vallas, no creo poder contenerme mucho si estas aqui, ademas hemos traspasado la linea que nos impusieron, asi que creo que nos debes una.- Trate de hablarle lo mas claro posible sin gritarle pero haciendole saber que tampoco lo iva perdonar por lo que hizo.

No se preocupen arreglare eso, pero porfavor encuentrala, perdona se que hize mal, estaba loco de celos del solo saber que era a ti a quien queria, solo te pido que la encuentres para poder pedirle perdon, porfavor.- Escuche su suplica pero no lo vi, creo que era algo tarde para pedir perdon, pero aun asi sentia algo de pena por el.

La encontrare eso te lo aseguro, no descansare hasta encontrala, jamas me perdonaria no hacerlo, y jamas podria vivir sin ella, asi que no dudes que le encontrare pase lo que pase.-

Jacob se alejo de nosotros y de inmediato mire en direccion a donde se encontraba Alice, ella nego lo que yo queria saber, aun no la veia, asi que decidi acutar rapido no retrasandonos mas.

Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie, vallan por el sur, Alice y yo iremos al norte, Carlisle agradecria que fueras con Jacob para arreglar el asunto con Sam, tu eres mas razonable con el asi que seria mas facil para ti.- El solo asintio y salio tras Jacob, los demas nos dividimos para poder buscar mas afondo en el bosque.

Te voy a envontrar Bella, haga lo que haga te voy a encontrar.- Pense.


	28. ELECCION

ELECCION

EDWARD POV

Continuamos buscando, adentrandonos mas y mas en el bosque, yo iva adelante, mientras que Alice iva detras mio, tratando de ver algo, pero aun seguia sin ver nada congruente.

Me estaba desesperando con medida que pasaba el tiempo, no sabiamos como estaba ella, solo lo que nos habia dicho Alice que estaba pronto oli su aroma, ese que tanto me atormentaba y ala vez me enloquecia, era el aroma de ella, su olor, estaba esparcido por todo el lugar donde estabamos ubicados.

Edward!.- Me hablo Alice

Si, lo se Alice, lo he captado, esta por aqui cerca lo se, el aroma es demasiado intenso, que demonios hizo Alice, es enloquecedor el olor.- Me estaba volviendo loco con ese aroma, no sabia con exactitud que habia echo Bella para dejar ese aroma por todo el lugar.

Edward ven rapido!.- Escuce gritar a Alice.

Llege de inmediato a donde estaba y lo que vi me dejo petrificado, era una mancha de sangre algo seca, estaba regada en una piedra.

Que significa esto Alice?.- Le dije aun confundido.

Ella lo hizo Edward, dejo su rastro para que la encontraramos, por eso la vi tan mal, Edward ella no solo esta herida, ha perdido demasiada sangre, tenemos que darnos prisa.- Esto me asusto y ala vez me alarmo tanto que comenze a seguir el aroma por donde quiera que lo sentia, en algun lugar tenia que estar, si el olor estaba ahi, ella tenia que andar cerca.

Cuando por fin la vi, tirada al lado de un enorme arbol, tenia su rostro palido y sin color, su cabello estaba cubierto por la sangre que habia derramado, se le veia mas delgada de lo comun, se le notaban ojeras por debajo de sus ojos, estaba totalmente enpapada de sudor.

La encontre Alice, la encontre.- Grite

Me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos, estaba fria, casi tan fria como yo, respiraba muy cortadamente y estaba completamente inconciente.

Bella, mi amor perdoname, porfavor perdoname no debi dejarte sola, soy un estupido, soy un tonto, dude de ti, porfavor perdoname mi amor.- Sollozaba con ella en mis brazos, no sentia su calidez de siempre, el calor que emanaba su piel no estaba, estaba completamente fria por el sudor que tenia en su cuerpo.

Edward tenemos que llevarla de inmediato con Carlisle, esta muy mal Edward, escucha su corazon late demasiado lento, vamos tenemos prisa.- Alice me ayudo a levantarme yo llevabab a Bella en mis brazos no la iva soltar ni un segundo, cuando me di cuenta de las cortadas de sus brazos.

Dios mio, que te hiciste Bella, que te hiciste.- Apolle mi rostro en su cabello aun sollozando, desconsolado por verla asi.

Alice informo a los demas que la habiamos localizado y de inmediato avise a Carlise para que nos encontrara en casa, el ya habia resuelto todo con Sam y Jacob, el ultimo seguia preocupado pero mientras Bella etuviera en ese estado no lo dejaria acercarse a ella.

La tendi sobre el sofa y me senti en el suelo al lado de ella, tocando su frente, su cabello, su rostro, aun asi palida como estaba, me parecia la cosa mas hermosa que hubiera visto, ella siempre se veia hermosa y bella. Carlisle llego y la revisto delicadamente.

En efecto a perdido mucha sangre y no solo eso.- Lentamente descubrio las heridas de su brazo, que llevaba tapadas con pedazo de tela, que por lo que pude divisar era parte de su blusa.

Estas heridas estan demasiado profundas e infectadas, estuvo demasiado tiempo en el bosque, la humedad y la tierra infectaron sus cortadas, tenemos que llevarla al hospital, si la dejamos aqui temo lo peor.- Al oir esto no dude ni un segundo en levantarla para llevarla al hospital no iva a dejar que le pasara nada no a ella.

Llegamos de inmediato al hospital y Carlisle de inmediato pidio atencion para Bella, la deja en su habitacion y sali por pedido de mi padre que me indico que me informaria cualquier cosa.

Estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, desesperado por ver a mi padre salir, pero no lo hacia, Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie estaban tan estresados mas por verme ami asi, Esme estaba tranquila dandome animos como siempre, pero yo no necesitaba animos, yo necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que volveria a ver sus hermosos ojos y poder besar sus dulces labios, no necesitaba consuelo, la necesitaba a ella con migo.

Pasaron mas de dos horas ahi parado sin poder calmarme, cuando al fondo pude ver a Carlisle salir, su rostro aun no me decia mucho, y sus pensamientos tampoco, sea lo que sea que venia a decir lo estaba ocultando y esto me asusto.

Que pasa Carlisle?.- Pregunte de inmediato.

Hijo esto no es facil, pero..- Hizo una pausa y vio a los demas y despues de nuevo a mi.

Que pasa dimelo de una vez, ella esta bien?, puedo verla?.- Me estaba inpacientando demasiado.

Ven hijo sientante porfavor.- Que?, yo estaba preocupado y el queria que me sentara.

No, quiero sentarme dime de una vez que pasa?.- Porque demonios ocultaba sus pensamientos.

Edward, la revisamos, tanto a sus heridas como a ella, al parecer adquirio una enfermedad estando tanto tiempo ahi, las infecciones en sus heridas son mas graves de lo que pense, no se que hizo ella, pero tiene demasiado infectado el brazo, tuvimos que limpiar mas de 5 veces las heridas, pero su estado es demasiado grave, tiene la fiebre muy alta, aun no podemos bajarla, le estamos haciendo transfuciones de sangre pero sige sin mostrar mejoria, Edward hemos hecho todo lo posible pero...- Se quedo un momento callado.

Pero que..- Lo apresure.

Ella se esta dejando morir Edward, no esta luchando, no quiere vivir, no esta sirviendo de nada lo que hemos hecho, ella solo quiere morir y nada mas.- Sus palabras me desconcertaron Bella dejandose morir?, pero porque?, acaso no me queria?, no queria estar con migo, pero tal vez el haber dudado de ella la habia lastimado demasiado que no queria perdonarme y causarme ese daño?

Dejame verla porfavor, dejame entrar a verla.- Dije apresuradamente

No, es posible hijo ay demasiada sangre ahi.- A quien le importaba la sangre

No me importa, dejame entrar a verla porfavor, solo dejame verla te lo suplico.- Tenia que hablarle, tenia que hacerla entender que me mataria si se dejaba morir.

Esta bien, ven con migo.- Me llevo directo hacia donde estaba ella, entre y al verla me quede pasmado, estaba demasiado palida, casi amarilla, tenia miles de bolsas de sangre alrededor y agujas por doquier, la sangre no me preocupo en lo absoluto, lo unico que veia era a Bella ahi recostada y dejandose morir.

Mi padre le pidio a las enfermeras que nos dieran tiempo a solas, algo que yo agradeci no queria a nadie ahi, a nadie, yo queria estar solo con ella, queria rogarle que o me dejara, rogarle para que no fuera de mi lado ni de mi vida.

Bella mi amor, como deseo poder leer tu mente en estos momentos, saber que estas pensando.- Me sente a un lado y acaricie su pelo y su rostro.

Porque?, dime porque ya no quieres luchar, no quiero que me dejes aqui solo de nuevo, no me dejes de nuevo en las sombras Bella, encontre la luz con tigo no me regreses a la obscuridad porfavor, quedate con migo, quedate a mi lado, dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo y cuanto te voy a amar.

No sabia si me escuchaba o no pero deseaba que asi fuera, no iva a dejarla marchar, no ahora que la habia encontrado, despues de todos mis años de existencia habia esperado por ella y ahora no iva a dejarla ir.

Perdoname por haber dudado de ti, esto es mi culpa lo se, pero no me dejes aun, dejame ganarme tu perdon y tu amor de nuevo, te lo pido, te lo imploro no me dejes Bella, no me dejes, no podre vivir sin ti, no quiero vivir sin ti.- Recoste mi cara junto a ella y quise con todas mis fuerzas llorar para poder descargar todo lo que sentia.

De pronto senti su mano apretar la mia y volvi el rostro para verla, estaba despierta y viendome, me observaba con amor, el mismo amor que yo le tenia.

Edward?.- La escuche pronunciar mi nombre casi en un susurro

Bella, hey, como estas dormilona.- Trate de sonar calmado y alegre de verla de nuevo.

No puedo Edward, no puedo.- No entendia sus palabras, pero vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

No, puedo seguir aqui, estoy cansada Edward, muy cansada.- Que?, acaso se estaba despidiendo

No!, no te vallas Bella, no me dejes porfavor, perdoname, perdoname, no te alejes de mi.- Que hacer, arrodillarme, implorarle, no la queria fuera de mi vida, no lo soportaria.

No, tengo nada que perdonarte Edward, nada en absoluto, tu fuiste mi sol, mi luna, mi mundo, todo mi ser y lo siges siendo y lo seras por siempre, me diste la mejor de las alegrias al quererme, jamas me enojaria con tigo, porque fue junto a ti que conoci el amor y la felicidad, no me arrepiento de aver venido a Forks, porque de no haberlo hecho no te hubiera conocido.- No, ella no podia despedirse no podia dejarme, porque iva a dejarme?, porque?

Porque?, porque quieres dejarme Bella, porque quieres apartarte de mi, no me dejes.- Le suplique de nuevo.

No, voy a dejarte Edward, no soy capaz de eso, te amo demasiado para hacerlo, sin ti yo no soy Bella, sin ti yo no soy nada, mi vida no vale lo mismo si estoy sin ti, me di cuenta de eso cuando te fuiste, yo estoy vacia si tu no estas con migo, no tengo vida, no tengo alma, simplemente soy un cuerpo andando sin nada que ofrecer, sin ti yo estoy muerta Edward.-

Entonces quedate, quedate con migo.- De ser posible me arrastraia ante ella para que se quedara.

Quiero hacerlo, quiero quedarme con tigo.- Me contesto

Entonces porque te despides, no me dijiste un dia que no te gustaba hablar de despedidas, porque lo haces ahora dimelo.- Aprete fuerte su mano para no dejarla ir.

Quiero quedarme con tigo Edward pero esa es tu decision, yo ya la he tomado, ahora te toca ati.- No entendi sus palabras en absoluto.

Claro que quiero que te quedes con migo mi amor que te hace dudarlo?.- Pregunte confuso.

Edward ya no puedo quedarme en esta vida, entiendeme no lo resisto mas, estoy cansada, agotada, no quiero luchar mas, te amo tanto que quiero dejar esta vida y empezar una nueva con tigo, no quiero estar sin ti, quiero estar con tigo para siempre, me comprendes?, quiero pasar la eternidad con tigo, estar a tu lado a lo largo de años, decadas no me importa mientras este a tu lado, pero no voy a hacerlo con mi vida humana, no quiero hacerlo, porque se que un dia morire y no quiero destrozarte de esa manera y porque se que aunque muera querre estar con tigo este donde este, asi que yo tome una desicion Edward, ahora es tu turno.- Cerro un poco los ojos dejando escapar unas lagrimas del dolor que le causaban las transfusiones.

Me..me estas pidiendo que te transforme Bella?.- No, no podia hacerle eso, no podia quitarle su alma.

Es eso o irme si no me quieres a tu lado, no puedo sobrevivir sin no es con tigo, pero ahora es tu desicion.-

No queria convertirla en lo que soy, ella era tan dulce, tan hermosa para quitarle eso, pero tampoco queria que se fuera, no podria vivir sin ella ni un segundo, esta era una desicion dificil, pero tenia que tomarla ahora o de lo contrario jamas la volveria a ver. No! eso era insoportable no volverla a ver era como morir, yo estaria muerto si ella se iva, si me dejaba aqui solo sin su compañia, sin sus besos, sin sus sonrisas, no podia si quiera pensar en que ella dejara de existir.

Asi que tome una desicion.


	29. NUEVO AMANECER

NUEVO AMANECER.

BELLA POV.

Arrelgaron todo para mi muerte, sabia que dejaria debastado a mi padre, a mi madre a todos los que queria y conocia, pero no podia estar sin el, aunque el me prometiera una y mil veces quedarse con migo, yo algun dia moriria de alguna u otra manera dejaria este mundo y me dolia demasiado irme y estar sin el en cualquier lugar al que fuera, el no iva a estar, y no soportaria eso, no creia mucho en espiritus y esas cosas pero sabia que de una u otra manera si yo moria encontraria la forma de regresar para estar con el. Por eso cuando estuve inconsiente en ese bosque lo pense una y mil veces y decidi que si queria estar con el, la unica forma era esa, convertirme en lo que el era, para poder quedarme con el siempre, no me importo mi familia ni nada de lo demas, no me importo si estaba siendo egoista al hacer sufrir a mis padres, pero sabia que algun dia segurian con su vida, pero yo no iva a poder seguir si algun dia yo lo perdiera a el, y el no podria seguir si el me perdiera a mi, asi que esa era la unica opcion o de otro modo yo moriria amandolo siempre.

Todo estaba listo, Edward habia dicho que yo pedi que mis padres no vieran mi cuerpo para no hacerlos sufrir mas, que yo queria que me recordaran tal y como era, lo cierto era que no habia ningun cuerpo en ese ataud, pero era mejor asi a tener que darles explicaciones mas detalladas.

Yo estaba en casa de Edward, aun debil y sin nada de fuerza, Edward me dijo que mi madre y mi padre estaban desconsolados, le pedi que no se preocupara por eso, ellos sobrevivirian de alguna manera, ademas yo los visitaria a escondidas para asegurarme de que estuvieran bien.

Solo quiero estar con tigo, si no es asi no quiero vivir.- le comente acariciando su perfecto rostro.

Ni yo quiero vivir si no te tengo Bella pero..- Antes de que continuara puse un dedo en sus labios.

Lo haz dicho todo, no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro Edward.- Se acerco un poco y me beso la frente y luego los labios, ya no los sentia tan frios pues por mi estado yo tambien estaba casi helando, cada dia me sentia mas debil y mas cansada.

Los dias pasaron y ellos seguian organizando todo para mi transformacion, por decirlo asi, Edward se estaba preparando para ello, yo le pedi que fuera el quien me transformara, queria que su veneno recorriera mi cuerpo, queria sentirlo en mi, pertenercerle de todas las maneras posibles, un dia llego y me sorprendio lo que me dijo.

Bella, quieres casarte con migo?.- Me quede helada, mas de lo que ya estaba.

Que?.- Pregunte asombrada

Lo dices en eserio?.- De verdad me tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta.

Si, quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero hacerlo todo bien, no te preocupes, solo estaremos tu, yo y mi familia es todo.- No tuve ni que pensarlo dos veces.

Claro que si Edward, me casaria con tigo aqui y en todas las vidas que tenga.- Sonrei un poco para no denotar mi cansansio.

Nos casamos en una ceremonia tranquila y sin tanta faramalla, claro Alice me compro un vestido sencillo pero estaba hermoso, no lo luci mucho, puesto que yo estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas para no cansarme al estar parada, pero en si la ceremonia fue hermosa, el solo oir al padre declararnos marido y mujer, me senti en la felicidad maxima, y ya estaba lista, para ser de el y para entregarle mi vida y mi alama al hombre que amaba con cada parte de todo mi ser.

El dia por fin llego, todos estaban algo nerviosos bueno en realidad el mas nevioso era Edward, el temia por mi, temia no poder parar, pero le anime al decirle que confiaba en el y que no se preocupara por nada.

Me aplicaron morfina para no sentir tanto dolor, pensandolo mejor no sabia que esperar, Edward me habia dicho que el solo recordaba mucho dolor, pero yo ya estaba lista, fuese lo que fuese a sentir no me importaba, estaba preparada para pasar la eternidad con el.

Ya habia hecho todo lo que tenia que hacer, perdone a Jacob por haber hecho lo que hizo, de echo lo perdonde desde que sali de esa cueva horrible, pero tenia que decirselo antes de cualquier cosa, el me visito en el hospital y hablamos un rato, le hice ver que lo queria como amigo y creo que con eso se conformo, por lo que me entere mi madre regreso a Florida con Phil y al parecer estaba embarazada eso me hizo feliz por ella, mi padre estaba saliendo con Sue y al parecer se comprometieron, gracias a dios ya no estaba solo, ahora solo faltaba lo mas importante que yo fuera feliz al lado del mejor hombre que habia conocido en toda mi vida.

Cuando senti la morfina, de inmediato deje de sentir dolor, cansancio y todo lo que habia sentido, no habia nadie en la habitacion salvo Edward y yo, me miro tiernamente a los ojos y me dedico una enorme sonrisa, mi preferida, se acerco a mi oido y me susurro..

Te amo, y te amare por toda la eternidad.- yo sonrei un poco y le conteste como pude

Por toda la eternidad.- Y solo pude sentir su labios en mi garganta, sabiendo que despues de esto vendria la etapa mas feliz de toda mi vida estaria con Edward toda la eternidad, pasara lo que pasara, decada tras decada siempre estaria junto a el.

Ahora los dos saldriamos de las sombras que nos habian cubierto durante tanto tiempo, el salio de su soledad y yo sali de la mia, ahora los dos nos tendriamos el uno al otro para siempre.


End file.
